Free Flight
by PhantomBrat
Summary: *Title subject to change upon suggestion* A young man stumbles upon a newly hatched dragon. What struggles will they face together? Why is the young man's father's dragon distracted? Read & find out.
1. Prologue

**As an apology of sorts for keeping everyone in suspense and waiting for updates, I'm going to attempt to post this story slowly.  
**

 **Ryou: As of today, PhantomBrat currently has 17 other chapters typed and ready.**

 **Mokuba: She plans on posting updates to this whenever she can't post for her other fanfics as a means to make up for the others.**

 **Malik: So please don't ask for updates or faster posts as it does get discouraging for her.**

 **Also, posting will be sporadic and I may go as much as two weeks on updating anything.**

 **Yami: She is posting the Prologue and Chapter 1, leaving chapters 2-17 waiting in the list to post for later.**

 **Joey: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dragon Breeding Guide**

Water Dragons are a Pure Branch and can breed with Light, Sky, Storm, Darkness, Night, Shadow, Earth and other Water Dragons. These are varying shades of light to medium blues.

Earth Dragons are also a Pure Branch and are known to breed with Fire, Water and other Earth Dragons. Known colorations are varying degrees of 'earth'-tones, generally various shades of browns.

Darkness, Night, and Shadow Dragons are of an Unknown Branch. This is due to the fact that no origins can be found. Many believe that the Darkness Dragons are the Original Branch while others think that Shadow Dragons gave rise to the other two. The three branches can interbreed with others of their branch and with Fire, Water, Storm, or Sky Dragons. These dragons typically vary in shades of grey to pitch black with Darkness Dragons having other colors marking their scales.

Sky Dragons are yet another example of a Pure Branch. They are known to breed with Sky, Light, Water, Darkness, Shadow, Night, and Storm Dragons. Their coloration varies in shades of light blue.

Light Dragons are the rarest of all the Pure Branches, for this reason little is known of them.

Fire Dragons are the last known branch of the Pures. These are generally temperamental with their colors ranging from the darkest of yellows to the deepest of reds. Can breed with Earth, Darkness, and other Fire Dragons.

 _ **Mixed-breed Dragons**_

These include Storm, Ice, and the newly-discovered Crystal Dragons.

Storm Dragons come from the breeding between the Unknown Branch and Water Dragons, Sky Dragons and other Storm Dragons, or two unrelated Storm Dragons. These are the most common of the Mixed-Breeds. Their colors are a stormy gray.

Crystal Dragons are a newly-discovered branch. Little is known of their origins.

Ice Dragons, a very rare branch of the dragons. Only known to be the result of the breeding between the Unknown Branch and a Water Dragon. Few survive high temperatures as Hatchlings. Even rarer are male Ice Dragons. Their colorations are unknown as few have ever been seen or documented.

All dragons with specific markings on their eggs before being hatched will have said marking somewhere upon their bodies. Oftentimes, a dragon egg will indicate the coloration of the dragon contained within.

 _ **The High Dragon King**_

The last known High King of the Dragons was a Light Dragon by the name of Sugoroku. His chosen heir was a Water Dragon named Aquariania. Unfortunately, the right to rule over all dragons belongs only to the males. The High Dragon King allowed Aquariania to keep her position so long as she found a mate he approved of. She met Yami Atemu while said dragon was hunting a few miles south of the Egyptian Palace. Sugoroku immediately approved of Yami Atemu as this new male was a Darkness Dragon bound to the Pharaoh of the land.

The Light Dragon, after bestowing his title upon Yami, left to join the Council of the Elder Dragons. Yami had understood that there were seven Dragon Kings, the remaining six were rulers of other regions. These six were under his rule as well as any dragon in his territory. The other Dragon Kings were Leviathan of Atlantis, Bakura of the Eastern Mountains, Marik of the Northern Mountains, Ishizu of the Southern Deserts, Criteas of the Western Lands. Bakura and Marik stayed in the Central Mountains with their Bonded Elves as it was deemed a Shared Territory between the two brothers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Lack of Internet and too bored to stop thinking resulted in this.**

 **Yugi: A story of Egypt and Dragons.**

 **Yami: So another story to work on until you lose interest again?**

 **NO! I'm working on it until it's completed! In fact…It's already up to Chapter 17 and ready for my readers. Only it won't be posted in its entirety all at once. I plan on releasing each chapter once a week, Internet access permitting.**

 **Yugi: Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

In an alternate universe, another Egypt, and another time, a black dragon with reddish tint to its wings and scales landed on a cliff-side cave. He spotted his mate laying in the near-darkness of the cavern. The blue and white dragon lay in what remained of a nest that should have had at least ten hatchlings swarming about its confines. _"Aquariania, what happened?"_

" _Humans came and took my happiness,"_ the female Water Dragon sighed. _"All but one egg was cracked, the last stolen!"_

" _Which one?"_ Yami was fearful to learn the answer.

" _The sparkly one, your favorite,"_ she wailed.

Yami stepped back stunned at the reply. The egg in question was comparable to powdered diamonds with amethyst and light gold swirls and a single crimson spot shaped like a rose near its middle. His mate was ruined by humans searching for the rare and unusual. She was so depressed that she had given up when the clutch of eggs, their first and so close to hatching, was ransacked. Aquariania had held on long enough to inform him of the calamity. Yami swore to find the hatchling that came from the missing egg and raise his offspring within the palace walls. Until then, the Darkness Dragon would return to the palace and listen for hints of where the egg was probably taken.

* * *

A young male looked over the small grouping of various creatures. "There's nothing that I want here father," he complained.

"Atem, stop complaining," his father hissed in warning. "Jonothan, none of your beasts appeal to my son. Have you any items for hatchlings available?"

Atem made a face, "Father, hatchlings are complete nightmares! I would rather break a horse instead."

A cloud of light colored smoke wafted into his direction. _"Little Prince, you yourself should know to watch what you say to your father. Hatchlings are_ _ **not**_ _nightmares when taught proper manners. As for horses, they make for a great meal for a starving dragon out there in the wilds."_

"That's easy for you to say, Yami," Atem pointed out. "You're a full-grown dragon and Bonded to my father. And I've seen how you glare at the palace horses. They disgust you."

" _That may be,"_ the black and red dragon huffed. _"But your father raised me from a mere hatchling. You would do well to remember that Little Prince."_

The red and black dragon had always held Atem's respect from the time the prince could walk. Yami was bonded to Aknamkanon and as a high-level dragon could speak to whomever he wished aside from his Bonded.

"I forgot, Yami. Forgive me," Atem bowed to his father and his dragon.

Aknamkanon nodded, "Go and have another look around the market. Perhaps you'll find something to make this day meaningful."

* * *

Atem wandered through the stalls and froze when he heard a weak groan. It sounded like a hatchling! He followed the faint sound and spotted a white mass of scales lying in the midday sun. Atem crept closer to the mass and saw remains of an egg scattered around a tiny form no larger than a week-old kitten. The little dragon gave a little garble of sounds as it felt his shadow land on it. Atem carefully touched the hatchling's head with his finger and pulled back. The little dragon was FREEZING! Atem's eyes went wide when he realized that the little creature was possibly a legendary Ice Dragon, the offspring of a Darkness Dragon and a Dragon of water. They rarely made it to adulthood as many died from heat exposure before they learned to regulate their own temperatures. To find an unBonded Ice Dragon in Egypt was unheard of! Atem took his empty sack and wrapped the little hatchling up and headed back to the stall that was in front of where he found the poor thing.

"Do you have any dragons' eggs for sale," Atem asked as he carefully held his prize in the bag.

The stall-keep shook his head, "Did, but the thing was worthless. The thing that comes out of it will be a weak creature and will have to be put down."

"I'll give you three silver pieces for the hatchling I found behind your stall then," Atem stated as he pulled the mentioned coins from his bag with a free hand.

The keeper saw no issues and accepted the silver coins for a dragon that might not have been his to begin with.

* * *

Atem met his father in the village center. Aknamkanon spotted the bundle, "What did you find?"

"A white Dragon," Atem told his father quietly as he pulled a corner of the fabric back.

Aknamkanon shook his head sadly, "Do not form a Bond with this little one. To do so will mean death to the both of you should it take a turn for the worse."

Atem nodded and carefully secured the bundle to his horse. The tiny hatchling lay so still that the prince was worried for its survival. "I'll head to Isis's when we reach the palace, father. She might know how to help it. I think the poor thing might be an Ice Dragon."

"An Ice Dragon!? Atem! What makes you think such a thing," Aknamkanon asked.

Atem shrugged, "It felt really cold when I touched its head."

"That doesn't mean much, son. A low body temp in a newly hatched dragon means it is likely ill and may not survive. But you finding this dragon must mean that the Gods want you to learn a new respect for all dragons. You are now charged with tending to it until it either thrives or passes. I'd prefer not to see such a unique creature die."

* * *

Atem looked at the frail hatchling lying on a black cushion. The contrasting fabric made the white creature look far more beautiful and fragile than the first time he had seen it. Faint hints of gold and amethyst designs were visible on its scales. As Isis prepared a milk and egg mixture for the hatchling, Atem noticed that it was trembling. He wanted so badly to reach out and calm the poor thing, but resisted because to do so would likely force the creation of a Bond should it be a high-ranking or magical one.

Yami landed on the open balcony, _"Your father mentioned that you found a white hatchling today. How fares the little one?"_

"It's really weak, Yami. But it's not completely white. I saw faint hints of amethyst and golden colors on it."

Yami's ruby-colored eyes went wide. He seemed to dissolve as a semi-human figure took his place. This was Yami's attempt to pass as a human. He now looked like a mature Atem but paler due to the fact that his human guise rarely saw the sun. His eyes were still the same ruby color with a cat's eye slit pupil. The only other things that revealed Yami was a dragon were the black and crimson leathery wings protruding from his back, a scattering of scales on his forehead and sharp claws where fingernails should have been. His human-like form always appeared clothed as he had long learned how to keep certain materials from shredding between Shiftings.

" _Let me see the little one, Atem,"_ Yami stated as he strode into the healing chambers.

Atem pointed to the cushion and stepped aside. He watched as Yami carefully lifted the hatchling's tiny head up. _"He's smaller than I expected for a hatchling. But there's a strong heartbeat. If he makes it through the night and the next one, I will suggest to your father that you make a partial Bond with him. It will ensure his survival and hopefully grant you a great dragon when he is older."_

"You mean I found a male dragon?"

" _Yes. Your father brought up the fact that you felt that this little one was an Ice Dragon…He is, indeed, such a creature. He was in the heat and his egg not cared for properly. If my assumptions are correct, his parents were a Darkness Dragon and a Water Dragon. Male Ice Dragons are quite rare and extremely delicate as hatchlings and the few who survive are the strongest of all dragonkind."_

Atem was stunned at Yami's statement. "Yami, how did you get your name?"

" _Your father when he was about your age was into other cultures and had visited my homeland on an island many days from here. I was found at night, injured from my first flight and starving because I had lost my mother. I put up quite a fight with the handlers who had found me, but the second I sensed your father, I settled down. I knew he was my Destined Bond. His father wanted to deny the Bond, but the humans of my homeland insisted that it happen as it would hopefully strengthen your kingdom and create ties between two nations so far apart._

 _I may have been slightly older than this little one, but I have a feeling that should he survive this ordeal, he will be up and about in no time."_

"So who names their dragons," Atem asked once more.

" _The first dragon present when the hatchling first draws breath or to come across it. I sense that he is unnamed so I assume the honors of giving this hatchling a name unique to him and one from my homeland. I shall name him Yugi Hikari, the Ice Dragon."_

The newly dubbed Yugi caught their attention with little chirps as Isis began using a makeshift straw made from an ostrich feather to feed him. Atem smiled as he watched Yugi feed, his tiny forefeet kneading the cushion as the mixture was given him.

* * *

Two days passed and Yugi was feeding easily and acclimating to his current environment. Yami had been aiding with tending to the hatchling and explaining to Atem all that he needed to know about raising a young dragon. Aknamkanon was informed about the fact that Yugi was meant to be Atem's dragon and had to be Bonded to the prince before rumors spread that an Ice Dragon was alive and in the palace unBonded. Yami was hesitant about Bonding the hatchling of unknown parentage to the sole heir to the throne, especially since he had Promised his favored to the prince.

"Very well," the ruler conceded, "we can do this quickly in here without audience. We'll just celebrate later when Yugi is permitted to leave the healing chambers."

Yami looked to the small hatchling in his lap. Yugi had curled up to sleep, his belly bloated with a mixture of milk and ground up chicken hearts. _"The best time for the partial Bonding is when the little one opens his eyes for the first time. He should see the one to whom he will be Bound to for the rest of his life. Should he look frightened or away from you, then it is not meant to be."_

As if wanting to speed things up, Yugi's eyes opened slowly to reveal the most unusual amethyst coloring. He let out a surprised squeak as he looked around. His eyes landed on Atem and he let out a series of clicks, chirps, and squeaks. Yami let out a chuckle, _"He likes you, Little Prince. Yugi is ready to begin the Bonding process. You may touch him and let him 'feel' your presence."_

Atem reached out to touch Yugi on his side, but the little hatchling had other ideas. Yugi wanted to smell Atem's hand, causing Atem's palm to meet his face instead. The little hatchling sat dazed while Atem collapsed into his father's arms.

* * *

 _ **"Where am I," Atem asked as he looked around him.**_

 _ **All he could see was black. A tiny white dragon sat at his feet, only to be replaced by a child of about two. This toddler looked a little like Yami, but with the blond streaks framing its face and white where Yami had black. The child's wings were mostly white with an iridescent amethyst coloring and a faint hint of gold. The boy looked up at Atem and smiled, revealing a set of tiny, yet sharp teeth. The amethyst dragon eyes caught his breath, "Yugi Hikari?"**_

 _ **The boy tilted his head and beamed. Atem knelt next to the child, "I am Prince Atem of Egypt. You may call me Atem."**_

" _ **A-a-a-t-t-t-eeee-m…Temu!" Yugi looked proud of his first word.**_

 _ **Atem sighed, "I guess that'll work for now."**_

* * *

Atem and Yugi woke at the same time. The little hatchling scrambled to escape Yami's lap and get to Atem. _"Temu!"_

" _Looks like someone made a friend,"_ Yami teased gently as he watched Yugi nuzzle the prince's leg.

Aknamkanon nodded, "Yugi could certainly teach my son a few things about lightening up just as much as Atem can teach Yugi how to respect others."

As Pharaoh and dragon watched, Yugi nuzzled his Bonded and was petted on his tiny head by Atem's fingertips in return. Yami was pleased that Yugi had taken so easily with the prince.

* * *

Aknamkanon handed Atem a package, "Take this. You'll need it for Yugi since he is allowed to leave the healing chambers."

"It's about time you two showed up," Isis stated as they entered. "He's getting restless and getting into everything he can reach!"

Atem rushed into the room where Yugi had been kept and spotted the little dragon digging into a potted plant. "Yugi Hikari! Stop this instant!"

Yugi let out a cry of shock and froze in mid-dig. The hatchling didn't move, even when Atem picked him up. "You can relax Yugi," Atem told his hatchling.

Yugi let his stiff muscles fall limp. _"Temu?"_

"No, bad Yugi. You aren't supposed to be digging inside."

Yugi let out a sigh and looked at the mess he had made. _"No dig? Bad Yugi? Yugi bad dig?"_

Atem sighed as he set the hatchling on its cushion, "Yugi, stay on your cushion."

Yugi curled up and watched as Atem cleaned up his mess. _"Yugi no dig. Yugi no bad."_

* * *

Yugi stuck close to Atem, refusing to test how long his new leash was. He still felt bad about making a mess of the room he had thought was his. Yami explained to Atem that Yugi was merely exploring and expanding his limited understanding of his surroundings. The hatchling had kept quiet since Atem harnessed him and told him "Follow."

Atem took Yugi to the gardens and led him to a shady corner, "You can dig here in this spot, Yugi."

" _No. Bad Yugi dig. Dig Bad. Yugi no bad."_

"Digging inside is bad. I gave you a place to dig."

"Who are you talking to," a girl called out to Atem.

Atem looked up and spotted his friends. "I was talking to Yugi. He's a white dragon hatchling that I found a week or so ago. Tea, Joey, and Tristan meet Yugi Hikari."

"He's so cute," Tea cooed as she reached out to the hatchling. Yugi snorted and hid behind Atem's leg. "Aww, he's scared."

Atem shook his head, "No, he needs to learn he can trust you. Yugi's only been exposed to my father, Isis, Yami, and myself."

"So who named the little guy Yugi," Joey asked. "I'd of called him Brutus or Sparky."

"He's not a common pet," Tristan hissed at Joey.

Atem smiled, "Actually, Yami was the one who named Yugi. He said that dragons name hatchlings. I think I know why by just spending time with Yugi."

" _So why do you think such a thing, Little Prince,"_ Yami asked Atem as he landed in the garden.

Atem ran his fingers through his spiky hair before answering. "Dragons who are named by us rarely respond to their names. But those named by other dragons will react faster to their dragon-given name and will listen better to their Bonded."

" _A wise observation. As for you, Yugi Hikari, Atem is correct in showing you to dig outside. To dig where instructed will sometimes aid others. This is your lesson for the day. Learn it well, little one."_

The friends watched as Yami took to the skies once more. "Your father's dragon is so cool," Joey stated.

Atem smirked, "You think father's dragon is cool, then feel Yugi."

Yugi squeaked and shied away from Atem's friends as they looked at him. He took a deep breath and sneezed, covering a few square inches of ground in frost and knocking himself over.

"Oh gods," Tea breathed, "an Ice Dragon! A real, living Ice Dragon! Atem, how?"

Atem chuckled, "Can you believe that I found him? Just barely hatched and paid three silver pieces to the merchant who had tossed his egg out thinking that it was worthless. I didn't want him coming out and saying I stole the dragon later."

"So is he Bonded yet," Tristan asked.

Atem nodded, "He's mine. A word of advice, don't let anyone else know that Yugi is an Ice Dragon. We're calling him a white dragon until he's able to defend himself."

* * *

 **Yugi: So I'm a dragon in this one? Cool!**

 **Yami: Literally.**

 **Yup. Yami and Atem are two separate characters once more. Yami is actually from Japan, but since it's technically set in an alternate Ancient Egypt, it is a country with no known name. Yami has no name for his homeland as he was taken from there when he was too young to learn what it was called, but has words from there as he named Yugi.**

 **Yugi: Chapter two will be posted in the event PhantomBrat cannot post any new chapters for any of her other stories in progress. Please be patient with her.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter of 'Free Flight'.  
**

 **Ryou: PhantomBrat wasn't satisfied with the chapters she had written out for her other stories in progress, so...**

 **Yugi: She's decided that you've waited long enough for some sort of update.**

 **Mokuba: Plus she's not had much time on the Internet. On the plus side, she's got up to chapter 19 written and proofread.  
**

 **Malik: Here's the second chapter.**

 **Joey: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Yugi refused to leave Atem's side and followed his human everywhere despite the leashed harness he wore. Atem had tried the last two weeks to get Yugi to pronounce his name correctly, but the hatchling refused to stop calling him 'Temu'. Yami noticed that Yugi had stopped developing mentally and was concerned for the hatchling. He stopped Atem in the halls after his studies were done for the day. _"Little Prince, how fares Yugi Hikari?"_

"Yugi hasn't gotten into any trouble lately," Atem replied as he looked down at his little dragon. Yugi stared at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world to him.

Yami shook his head, _"Has he spoken much lately?"_

"He hasn't said much more than my name as of late."

" _Yugi Hikari, what is on your mind?"_

Yugi looked up at the semi-human dragon, _"Yugi no dig, no bad. Dig bad, Yugi no bad."_

Yami sighed, _"This is not good. Atem, leave Yugi with me in the morning. He needs a lesson in being a dragon."_

Yugi's eyes went wide in fear of being separated from his Bonded. _"YUGI NO BAD!"_ He tried to take off but his harness prevented that from happening. His claws scraped at the stone flooring as he tried to get away from Yami, crystalline tears forming in his eyes for the first time. Atem dropped his scrolls as the hatchling began hyperventilating and thrashing around in panic.

"Yugi, settle down," Atem ordered as he knelt next to Yugi. He held the leash at the same tension to keep Yugi from getting out of reach. "You're alright. YUGI!"

Yugi fell limp from exhaustion, his tiny sides heaving for air. Atem reached for the hatchling, but Yami beat him to it. _"Do not mollycoddle the hatchling, Atem. Yugi needs to learn just as I did that fine line between obedience and going against orders. He is stuck on one thing and needs to pass that in order to learn other things. I expect him to know more than double his current vocabulary in three days and to be past thinking he's a bad hatchling."_

"What do I do about him right now," Atem asked his father's dragon.

" _A little warm milk and egg should be given to him. When he's done, put him on his cushion to rest. He's exhausted himself. You'll also want to put a bandage on him as it appears that he's torn the nails to the quick. They'll heal in a few days."_ Yami headed out to the gardens and resumed his dragon form, leaving Atem with Yugi.

* * *

Atem had wrapped Yugi's claws and coaxed him into lapping up his milk and egg mixture. When Yugi managed to consume half of the liquid, Atem smiled at the hatchling, "Good Yugi."

Yugi's saddened eyes looked up at him, _"Yugi no bad?"_

"Yugi's a good hatchling."

" _Yugi good? No bad?"_

Atem nodded, "Yes Yugi, you're a good boy."

" _Temu good? Yugi good."_ Before Atem could reply, Yugi let out a yawn and curled his head into the cushion. Atem watched as Yugi's amethyst eyes drifted shut and his breathing slowed in slumber.

* * *

Yugi awoke and began crying for food, startling Atem from his studies. Yugi's squeals and whimpers made his hunger evident and sent Atem to the door to call for a servant. "I need a bowl of ground chicken and milk for a pet and a meal for myself brought to my room." As the servant left, Atem turned to Yugi, "Settle down Yugi. I've ordered food to be brought quickly. I know you're hungry."

" _Hungry Yugi. Food."_

Atem couldn't help but smile knowing that Yugi was learning new words fast.

* * *

 _"Yugi want play,"_ the hatchling demanded as Atem took him to the garden to meet with Yami two days later. _"Yugi bored, wanna play with Temu."_

" _Actually, hatchling, I want you to play a game with me,"_ Yami stated as he landed in the clearing. _"I've buried a treat in the patch that we set aside for digging. I want you to find it."_

Yugi looked at Atem questioningly. Atem nodded, "It's ok to dig where you're told. Just as long as it's outside and either Yami, Father, or myself tell you it's ok."

Yami nudged the hatchling to the spot and gently ordered him to dig. Yugi set to the task and moments later found a piece of cheese wrapped in leaves. He loved his reward and began digging in his assigned dig-spot in hopes of finding more. Yami laughed at his protégé's antics until a clod of earth hit his claws. _"Yugi there are no more treats. You can stop now, little one."_

" _Yugi like dig. Dig outside. Where told,"_ Yugi stated proudly as he shook the dirt from his white scales. Suddenly, he tensed up and let out a sneeze. Once more a tiny patch of frost layered the ground before him.

Yami shook his head, _"Ra above, he's barely a few months old and frosting. I guess it's safe to assume that he'll be freezing things by the time he's a year old."_

"Yami, what is it that you can do," Atem asked the older dragon.

" _I am capable of using Shadows and Darkness to confuse or injure enemies or to send them to specified locations among other things. If Yugi's sire was a Darkness Dragon, then he might have control of Light as well as ice. But for now it is safe to concern ourselves with his ice attribute for now."_

* * *

Yugi flapped his tiny wings, his body now as long as Atem's arm. Yami felt it time to stretch Yugi's wings to get them ready to bear his full weight. Yami praised Yugi's efforts and encouraged the hatchling. Yugi suddenly stopped and tensed. Yami knew that Yugi's frosting was becoming an issue as he was sneezing every few minutes. Every time Yugi tensed meant another frosting sneeze was on its way. As he was thinking about how it was the tenth time in an hour Yugi let loose another sneeze, this time frosting Yami's claws. Yami sighed, _"Enough for today, little one. You need to rest."_

" _But Yugi want to learn how to fly,"_ Yugi insisted as he sneezed once more.

Yami shook his head, _"You are unwell and I should stop the lessons until you can go without sneezing for a while."_

They walked by the pond and Yugi ended up in a massive sneezing fit. The lilies and cattail reeds ended up being frosted, but Yugi collapsed in a scaly heap. Yami then realized what Yugi was allergic to, _"It seems that you, dear child, cannot stand cattail pollen. I will speak with my Bonded to see about getting them removed or finding us another place to train you."_

" _Yugi tired,"_ Yugi sighed as Yami shifted to carry the hatchling into the palace.

* * *

Atem returned from his lessons and was relieved to see that Yami stayed with his dragon. "Yami, I was wondering when Yugi would be able to change shape like you do."

" _That all depends on your Bond. Your father had a strong Blood-Magic which meant that I could shift when our Bond was about five years old. I have a feeling that with as fast Yugi is developing, his first time shifting could be even sooner. Have you seen his mixed form?"_

Atem nodded, "Yeah. He looks like you, but with white scales and wings. His hair is nearly the same, but his blond hair falls into his face more."

" _Since you have seen this, then he can shift when his body feels it is ready."_ Yami turned to leave, _"Let Yugi Hikari rest as he's had a long day and came into contact with an irritant."_

* * *

Yugi prowled around Atem's room, stalking the butterfly that had fluttered in on the breeze. Atem watched as the hatchling crouched and prepared to launch himself at the delicate insect. The second it landed, Yugi leapt at the wall and missed, his head hitting the wall. He landed on his chin and bit his tongue. Yugi began screeching in fear and pain. Atem sighed and went to calm Yugi down. "Shh, Yugi, you're fine," he soothed as Yugi let out a dragon's cry of pain, crystalline tears dripping to the floor.

" _Hurt,"_ the hatchling cried. _"Hurt, hurt, Temu, hurt."_

Atem sighed but got up. "Whenever you're done, we can go to the dining hall for supper."

Yugi stopped crying instantly, _"We eat? Yugi get meat? Get milk?"_

"Yeah, I'll give you milk and beef," Atem replied as Yugi scrambled to get up.

The hatchling jumped up and tried to land on Atem's shoulder, but missed and landed on the bed. Yugi huffed in frustration, a tiny patch of frost shone on the crimson linens. _"Yugi missed."_

Atem laughed as he picked Yugi up and placed him on his shoulder. "You're getting too big to ride on my shoulder much longer, Yugi."

" _Then Yugi ride until too big,"_ the hatchling replied smugly as he draped himself around Atem's neck and rested his head on the prince's right shoulder. _"Then Yugi carry Temu."_

* * *

Aknamkanon was surprised to see Yugi quietly sitting at the table. The little dragon watched patiently as the poison-tester sampled foods from Aknamkanon and Atem's plates. When he stepped back the hatchling huffed and looked pointedly at his own plate. Cooked chicken and beef slices lay arranged for the picky dragon to eat easily from his plate with a dish of cream next to it for him to drink from. The poison-tester tried to slip back into the kitchens but Yugi nudged his plate away and looked once more to him as if requesting that his food be tested too.

Aknamkanon nodded to the poison-tester, "Sample his food as well. I don't think that Yugi will appreciate being left out."

When Yugi's food and drink was tested, the hatchling happily ate his food. Atem shook his head at his dragon's antics, "What are we going to do with you, Yugi?"

Yugi looked up from dunking his chicken into his cream and dropped the piece of meat into the bowl, _"Feed Yugi, carry, play, talk, teach Yugi."_

Aknamkanon laughed at the hatchling's reply, "Yugi is quite entertaining. He must certainly keep Yami on his toes."

"You have no idea, father," Atem stated as they watched Yugi attempt to retrieve his cream-soaked chicken breast slice from the bowl. "Poor Yami had to dive after Yugi after he decided to leap from the highest point of the palace this morning. He claimed that it was fun and wanted to do it again. Yami threatened to have Yugi's wings strapped down if he did it again."

Yugi looked up from his dish, his face dripping with cream, _"Yugi want to learn to fly fast! Want to be like Tura Yami."_

"You certainly have high goals, Yugi," Aknamkanon chuckled.

Yugi huffed, his cream earning a thin layer of ice. The little dragon went back to trying to fish his meat out and squealed when he discovered that he had frozen his cream. Atem laughed as he and his father watched Yugi try to break the thin layer of frozen cream.

Yugi, frustrated that his human was laughing at him, stole the prince's spoon. Using his mouth and turning his head sideways with the stolen utensil, Yugi managed to knock the bowl over and spill the cream into Atem's plate. Shrugging his tiny shoulders, Yugi happily ate anything the cream drenched while Atem watched in shock. "Looks like you've got one smart hatchling," Aknamkanon stated as Yugi shoved his own plate towards Atem to replace what he ate.

Atem couldn't help but notice how smug Yugi looked as he returned to eating from his plate.

* * *

 _Translations:  
_

 _Tura-Master. (Yugi has for some reason taken a liking to Elvish.)_

* * *

 **Yugi: So I'm using HOW may languages?**

 **Three. Egyptian, Dragon, and Elvish. But you're basically able to understand other languages IF Atem knows them as well. Thank your Bond for that.**

 **Ryou: So if Yugi's a dragon, then what are the rest of us?**

 **You'll find out later.**

 **Malik: *Looks at Wikipedia* Hey PhantomBrat, if your real first name is three letters shy of Joey's full first name, then what other strange fact do you have about yourself?**

 **If you take the twins from 5D's names and only use the first three letters of one and the last two of the others, you get another part of my name.**

 **Yugi: Wow. Great word problem there.**

 **Kaiba: The mutt won't be able to figure that one out even if you gave it to him straight.**

 ***Pulls out Kuriboh and Multiply* I use Multiply on Kuriboh. Kuriboh, sic him.**

 **Ryou: I guess she's tired of Kaiba picking on Joey.**

 **You got that right.**

 **Yugi: Please remember that while there are more chapters in queue, PhantomBrat is only posting one new chapter every 2 to 3 weeks in the event that she either doesn't have a new one for a different story in progress or isn't satisfied with one she's written.**

 **Yami: In other words...Don't pester her for updates!**

 **Mokuba: Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yugi: So why another chapter?**

 **Too many things going on to concentrate on other stories and I'm not happy that I'm having issues with the next chapter of 'Hunted', 'Haunted', and 'Please Accept Me'. Plus I think I'm getting a blister or callous on my finger...it feels weird.**

 **Ryou: Perhaps crocheting two blankets at once could be to blame.**

 **I'm trying to make blankets for presents for friends and family or to sell for cash. I'm not sure which yet...I _might_ just keep one for myself.**

 **Yami: *Looks through art journals* Nice work.**

 ***Sighs* Those are mine. I'm trying to figure out which ones to use as a primary layout for a fair entry.**

 ***Yugi and Ryou peek***

 **Yugi: Wow! Love the colors.**

 **Ryou: The layout and patterns are a nice touch.**

 **Bakura: She's taking on too many projects...I've noticed that PhantomBrat's also still entering information in her card-collection list, working on bracelets, and playing Toy Blast on her phone.**

 **Ryou: At least she's got 'Free Flight' in queue to post in the event she can't update anything else.**

 **Bakura: Whatever. Just let the readers have their chapter already.**

* * *

Yugi curled up next to Atem, watching as his Bonded lay asleep. He had been up for some time, eager to start the day with his Tura Yami's lessons on flying. The hatchling looked up to the Darkness Dragon as if he were his father. Yami treated him as if Yugi were his own hatchling, making him eager to please the elder dragon.

The young Ice Dragon had grown to the height of a small dog, barely reaching Atem's knee as they walked through the palace. He wanted so much to please his Bonded, his Tura, and the Pharaoh. Yugi adored Atem and worshiped Yami and Aknamkanon. He also loved to keep the servants and slaves on their toes, freezing the cream whenever it was refused him by a servant insisting that it wasn't for him or making their drinking water cold whenever they weren't looking. The last stunt had him chilling Aknamkanon's mealtime drinks as a punishment, but Yugi enjoyed it so much that it was no longer a means to teach Yugi not to misbehave.

The Ice Dragon stretched and yawned as the morning sun entered their window. He nudged Atem's leg with his muzzle, _"Temu, wake up. I'm hungry, feed me."_

Atem opened his eyes to be met with Yugi's own amethyst ones, "I'm up. Give me a moment to dress and we'll go eat with father and Yami."

Yugi smiled a dragon smile and sat on the bed to wait for his Bonded to dress and prepare for the day.

* * *

Yami was in his semi-human form next to Aknamkanon at the table. Yugi beamed and flapped his white wings, earning altitude. The Ice Dragon flew around the rafters and glided through the beams before landing on his usual cushion. _"Very good Yugi,"_ Yami praised the hatchling. _"You are a fast learner. I am proud of you, Little One."_

"I think that it's time to focus on Yugi's little talent," Aknamkanon stated as he held his wine out to the hatchling.

Yugi darted around the table and gently blew on the outside of the cup, frost appearing on the metal surface. "Much better," Aknamkanon stated as Yugi slipped back to his cushion.

" _You've managed to teach him slight control of his abilities in such a short time,"_ Yami stated, proud of Yugi and his growth.

A slave entered the room and bowed, "My prince, a visitor has arrived from the village. He wishes to speak with you about your dragon."

"Bring him in," Aknamkanon stated.

* * *

"Your son stole a dragon hatchling from my stall," a man accused.

Atem glared at the man, "I paid you three silver pieces for it and you accepted."

"The dragon was worth forty gold pieces," he argued.

"You stated that whatever came from an egg you deemed worthless would be weak and would have to be put down," Atem countered calmly as Yugi sat next to Yami. "I took a chance and purchased the hatchling for three pieces of silver. Had he died, you would have had the better end of the deal."

"We shall settle this dispute," Aknamkanon started. "Yami, block the Link between Yugi and Atem and hide his memories until this is over."

Atem watched as Yugi's eyes clouded over and nearly cried out as he felt a familiar pressure vanish from his mind. Yugi looked around confused at his surroundings. His wings stretched out in preparation of flight, but Yami used his Shadows to pin them back down. Yugi panicked as if he were a wild dragon suddenly brought before humans. He scrabbled to escape, but without his wings he was trapped. He had forgotten how to maneuver on the slick floor. Without a memory to guide him, Yugi lost his footing and collapsed to the floor hard. Atem wanted so badly to rush over and comfort his young dragon, but the look in Yugi's eyes kept him back.

"Yugi will choose one of you and will do so as if he were a wild dragon, unused to human contact," Aknamkanon stated. "You are not to cheat."

Atem looked at his hatchling, his friend and companion, and nearly cried at the sight. "Yugi, calm down. I don't want to lose you."

The man glared as Atem talked to the hatchling, "If you come to me, I'll feed you all the meat you can ever want."

Yugi looked at the merchant and crawled forward as if the meat idea were enticing. Atem cried out, "I'll let you sleep in my bed until you're too big to share a bed and then I'll get you your own!"

Yugi paused and looked at Atem. "Don't listen to him! You'll be locked away," the merchant shouted. He didn't want to lose this white dragon now that he had heard rumors about it being an ice dragon. "With me, you'll never see the inside of a stall."

Yugi locked eyes with the merchant and growled low in his throat. That was all the warning the man had before he found himself on the floor with ice under him. The dragon snorted and lay on the floor, his eyes on Atem. He moaned and whimpered as he watched the prince hold his hand out to him. "It'll be alright," Atem cooed to Yugi. "I'm your friend."

Yugi crawled to Atem and let him touch his muzzle. Suddenly Yugi let out a yelp of surprise as Yami's mind-clouding was dispelled. Atem collapsed as he felt Yugi's presence once more in his mind. Yugi turned on the merchant and let out a low growl of warning. Yami held his arm out, _"That is enough, Yugi. The Prince has won the rights to this dragon. Let it be known that this dragon is Bonded to Prince Atem. Any attempts to lay claim to Yugi Hikari will be seen as a threat to the kingdom. Take your leave of this place, human."_

The merchant glared at Yami, "You are a dragon masquerading as a human. I take no orders from beasts. That thing is my property and I demand payment."

"Yami is my Bonded dragon, therefore anything from him concerning any dragon within these walls is law," Aknamkanon stated. "You were paid three silver pieces for a dragon you deemed worthless and claimed would need to be put down. My son risked losing his coin had the creature in question perished. If you demand payment still for the fact that the dragon survived, you are out of luck. You lost a chance to claim the dragon and your demands have also earned you two nights in our dungeon. Guards, see to it that he is taken to the debtors' corner for two nights. Bread and water will be his fare until his release. Should you continue to cry foul on this matter, I will have your wares packed and sent with you to another village under strict stipulation that you no longer sell dragon-based goods."

Yugi whimpered into Atem's side as the prince consoled him. Yami approached Yugi carefully, _"Forgive me, young one. I…"_

" _Tura Yami, I don't want to learn today,"_ Yugi whined.

Yami let out a sigh of relief. He had been worried that Yugi would be angry with him, but the hatchling still held respect for him by calling him his 'Tura'. He nodded, _"We will skip your lessons for today. I want you to stay with Atem for the rest of the day. We continue in three days."_

* * *

Yugi and Atem lounged in the gardens for the rest of the morning. The hatchling lay curled in his lap, warding off the heat of the midday sun. Atem had given him a rubdown with oils to soften his scales and relax his tense muscles. While massaging Yugi's wings, he noticed a rose-shaped mark just under his left wing next to the joint connecting it to his shoulder. Atem smiled as Yugi let out a sigh of contentment.

Aknamkanon and Yami watched the pair from the interior of the palace. "I worry for them, Yami."

" _As do I,"_ the dragon stated. _"Aknamkanon, I need to make a journey to find out the fate of my late mate's remaining egg."_

"I remember you telling me of the destruction and loss of your clutch of eggs and your mate."

" _I need to learn what happened to the one stolen from Aquariania. It was my favored one. I hope to find the offspring that came from the egg and return with it here. I know that our agreement was that one of my offspring would be Bound to your son and I apologize that it had to be a different hatchling of unknown parentage."_

"Yami, don't worry about Yugi and Atem Bonding. They are good for each other. Atem is easing up and relaxing more while Yugi is learning and growing. I forgave you the moment you took up training the little guy."

" _Still, Yugi is not the hatchling I lost. I need to find out where it is."_

Aknamkanon nodded, "Very well. Just keep in touch, Yami Atem."

" _I cannot believe that you named Atem after me,"_ Yami muttered as he resumed his draconic form and took to the skies. _"I will return within three days' time."_

* * *

 **Yugi: I can't wait to read the next chapter.**

 **Yami: No spoilers, Yugi.**

 **Ryou: Besides, if PhantomBrat can write the next chapter(s) for any of her other stories, the next update will be on hold until she can't post for the others.**

 **Yugi: Oh right.**

 **Bakura: Any 'requests' made for an update on 'Free Flight' will result in a hold for a week.**

 **Be nice, Baka-Ra. But seriously, I have a busy schedule and a very small time-frame to figure out handmade presents for friends and family. Updates may take some time, but I promise to try and get one of my other three stories updated soon.**

 **Ryou and Yugi: Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the deal...I've been mega busy working on two blankets for gifts and haven't had any time to work for very long on 'Hunted' or any other story in progress.**

 **Ryou: At least she's had 'Free Flight' in queue in the event that she fell behind.**

 **Yugi: I wonder who else will be in this storyline and when I'll get to see you guys...if at all.**

 **Patience is a virtue.**

 **Yami: Enjoy the update.**

* * *

Yugi lay dazed and half asleep at the foot of Atem's bed. He didn't move to wake the prince at their usual time. When Atem awoke, he noticed that Yugi was staring at the wall with a dazed look to him. "Yugi, what's wrong?"

" _Tired,"_ Yugi whined slowly.

Atem carefully gathered Yugi into his arms, ignoring the weight of the small dragon. "We're going to see Isis."

Yugi sighed and remained quiet during their trek to the healing chambers. Isis examined the unusually docile Ice Dragon and shook her head, "Nothing's wrong with him, Atem. Maybe a bit of exhaustion, but other than that he's healthy."

Yugi curled up and fell asleep on the cot where Isis had Atem lay him. "So what do I do," Atem asked the healer.

Isis sighed, "You both rest. I heard about the challenge you both had to face. I have a feeling that it affected you as well. So, take Yugi back to your chambers and you both take it easy for a day or so. I will inform your father on this matter."

* * *

While Yugi slept next to Atem, the prince read his scrolls that he was required to study. Yugi's constant sleeping concerned Atem since the hatchling was normally very active during the day. _"Temu,"_ Yugi whined, _"you think too much. Naptime for you."_

Atem suddenly felt drowsy and set his scrolls aside and was out faster than a candle in a storm. Yugi cracked an eye open and gave a brief dragon's grin before he returned to his own slumber.

* * *

Yami flew to where his dead mate lay in hopes of tracking whoever stole an egg and killed the rest of his clutch along with his mate. He found a scrap of leather and sniffed at it. He caught the faint hint of pine and oak ashes with a trace of metal scent. Yami growled as he remembered the blacksmith from the village. His apprentice had suddenly gone missing and he was looking for another. The blacksmith had come to the palace requesting that he take a new apprentice from the slaves within the palace walls. He purchased the youngest of the boys who were old enough to learn a new trade.

Yami had a feeling that if the thief was indeed the apprentice who likely stole the egg to sell, then he would possibly have gone south to a slightly richer province. He would have to fly fast to cover the distance and return within two days. But he would also have to inform Aknamkanon and request his company as dragons without their Bonds were either ignored or captured and sold as livestock after a sorcerer cast a permanent mind-clouding spell.

* * *

Yugi was not sure if he wanted to sleep or stay awake as he lounged on Atem's bed. The prince had finally gotten tired of the hatchling's restlessness and had gotten up. Yugi sighed as he watched his Bonded study his texts. The small dragon was bored but had no energy to even move. His teeth and mouth hurt making it difficult to eat anything solid, but Yugi was too proud to let Atem know. As a result, he swallowed much of his food whole before refusing any more and downed a few bowls of cream more than usual.

"I'm asking Yami what might be wrong with you when he gets back," Atem stated as he heard Yugi moan for the fourteenth time in thirty minutes.

Yugi looked at him, _"I'm tired, my teeth hurt, and I'm bored."_

Atem shook his head as Yugi complained. Before he could reply, his father appeared in the doorway, "How is Yugi doing today?"

"He says his teeth hurt, he's bored, and he's tired," Atem replied as Yugi shot him a weak glaring pout. "I hope Yami knows what's wrong with him."

"Actually," Aknamkanon started, "This is normal for a dragon, but a bit early. He's going to be losing his baby teeth soon."

Yugi's head shot up in shock, his eyes wide, _"I refuse to lose my teeth. They stay in!"_

"Your current teeth aren't meant for tearing meat from bones but for soft foods like what a mother dragon feeds her young," Aknamkanon tried to explain.

" _What do_ _ataras feed young?"_

"Regurgitated meats," Atem replied.

Yugi looked confused, _"What animal is that?"_

"Not an animal," Atem answered as his father watched them.

" _Then what?"_

Atem smirked, "They eat what their mother brings up from her own belly for them."

Yugi gagged as he shut his eyes tightly and stuck his tongue out, _"YUCK! I think I'm going to be ill."_

Aknamkanon chuckled at Yugi's reaction. Being raised by mostly humans and a lone dragon had kept Yugi oblivious to the real natures of dragons. He had to admit that watching Atem raise Yugi was far more entertaining than when he had to try to raise Yami. The two had bonded instantly and Yugi refused to let his human out of his sight. Atem couldn't take his eyes off of the young dragon for too long lest Yugi get into trouble.

* * *

Yami landed in the courtyard and resumed his semi-human form before entering the palace. He followed his Bonded's scent to Atem's chambers. Upon entering, he heard laughter and sounds of disgust. _"What have I chanced upon today,"_ Yami asked as he took notice of Yugi's position on the bed. _"And why is Yugi Hikari not up and causing mayhem somewhere in the palace?"_

" _I feel ill,"_ Yugi complained. _"Temu and Aran Atar say things that make me ill. My teeth hurt, I'm tired and bored."_

" _Sounds like you've got new and stronger teeth trying to come in,"_ Yami chuckled.

Yugi rolled his eyes and huffed in irritation, frosting the corner of his pillow. _"Now you laugh at my misery."_

"Don't be so offended Yugi," Atem stated. "Almost everything that has teeth loses their baby ones and gets their adult teeth. Even I did. It's not that bad."

* * *

Atem sighed as he watched Yugi gnaw on the stone pillar in the courtyard. The dragon had chewed up the desk legs and had prepared to start on the bed when he had intervened. Yugi was whining as he chewed on anything that was solid and hard. He paused in mid-chew when he spotted a bucket of water and rushed to it. He inhaled deeply before letting the air out of his lungs, freezing the liquid. Atem watched as Yugi upended the bucket and knocked the block of ice out. The dragon began working on the ice, his eyes closed in pleasure and relief.

Atem observed his dragon until Yami landed and called to him. _"What is the young one up to today?"_

"He's destroyed a desk, chewed on several pillars, and froze a bucket of water," Atem answered as Yugi chomped down on the ice.

The Ice Dragon let out a shrill cry as blood dripped from his mouth. Yami spotted a few teeth lodged in the chunk of ice. The Darkness Dragon sighed, _"You're fine Yugi Hikari. The bleeding will stop in a few minutes. Open your mouth so that I can see."_

Yugi shook his head, clamping his mouth shut and whimpering. His amethyst eyes filled with tears. Yami tried another tactic, _"If you do as I requested, I will see to it that you are rewarded with sweetened cream."_

Yugi slowly opened his mouth and revealed ten spaces in the front of his lower jaw and four from his upper where his baby teeth had once been. Yami shook his head, _"Your new teeth are already making their way out. Give it some time for them to emerge completely. I bet the pain is gone."_

Yugi closed his mouth and pause before nodding slowly. _"No more hurt,"_ Yugi whispered.

* * *

"Advisor Shimon and Priest Mahaad have returned," a lookout called as a great teal-colored dragon approached the palace.

Atem looked at Yugi as Yami shifted and took to the air to greet the arrivals. Yugi met Atem's gaze and removed his head from the prince's lap. Yugi darted off to the large bushes and curled up under the shade and waited. Atem watched as the two dragons landed and two people dismount the teal dragon. "Welcome home," Atem greeted the trio.

The taller man nodded, "It is good to be home. How have you and the Pharaoh been, my prince?"

"Very well, Mahaad. Shimon, Mahaad, I'd like to introduce you to my dragon," Atem started. He turned to the bush where Yugi was supposed to be laying. The dragon was nowhere in sight. Atem sighed in frustration, "I guess you'll meet him later."

The teal dragon let out a roar of shock, _"COLD!"_

Atem heard the snickers from the bushes closest to Mahaad's dragon and groaned, "Yugi, that wasn't very nice. Get out here or you'll not have any sweet cream at dinner."

" _I was only protecting you,"_ Yugi protested. _"That dragon is way bigger than Tura Yami! He could have stepped on you and chomp me in pieces!"_

" _I would never hurt the prince,"_ the teal dragon huffed.

Mahaad looked at the little dragon, his eyes growing wide in shock. "Is that an Ice Dragon, my prince?"

Atem nodded, "He is. Meet Yugi Hikari, my dragon. I will warn you that he's a sneaky little thing who likes to frost or ice things when he feels I am in danger or whenever he's extremely bored."

" _I do not,"_ Yugi huffed. _"Where's my bucket? I want something to chew on."_

Atem sighed and went to fill Yugi's beaten bucket with cold water from the well. Mahaad and Shimon watched in fascination as Yugi concentrated on freezing the water and knocking the ice out of the container with his lithe tail.

* * *

Yami and the teal dragon talked in the corner of the garden while Yami watched Yugi. The little white dragon was happily gnawing on his chunk of ice next to Yami's right hind leg. _"Timeas, how fare your brothers from the West?"_

" _Criteas and Hermos are both well. What of your mate? Has your offspring thrived?"_

Yami shook his head sadly, _"Aquariania and our clutch did not make it. All but one egg was destroyed, the last unaccounted for. I search for the egg or the hatchling that emerged from it."_

" _What of the young dragon by your leg? What is its story,"_ Timeas questioned.

Yami glanced at the white dragon before answering. Yugi was sound asleep, his ice melting a short distance away. _"Yugi Hikari was found behind a merchant's stall just hatched. He was near-dead when Atem found him. The prince paid the man three silver pieces for him and brought him here. He and the Prince have performed the imprinting portion of the Bond. We've no clue as to the little one's parentage or to his origin. I plan on questioning any Water Dragons nearby to see which of them was mated to a Darkness Dragon. He might have been one of theirs, but there is a slight possibility that he may be mine. I am unsure at this time and do not wish to mislead the little one."_

" _Yugi has adopted the mannerisms of the humans,"_ Timeas pointed out. _"He should be around other dragons his age. Why keep him confined to the palace like a pet?"_

Yami glared at his fellow dragon, _"Yugi is not a_ _ **pet**_ _! He cannot be taken from within the palace walls due to what he is! If any outside these walls learns that he is an Ice Dragon on the verge of completing the Bond between himself and the prince, they will likely take him and use him for their own selfish desires. He would either be forced into a Bond with someone else, sold into another country, broken like those common dragons, used as blackmail, or driven to the point of insanity before being released. I don't want to see a dragon I raised wind up like Noah did! Yugi does not leave these walls until the Bond is finished!"_

Yugi moaned in his sleep as Yami growled in frustration, but didn't wake much to the dragon's relief.

* * *

 **So...If I can't work on 'Hunted' or any of my other stories, I will try to update this one in a week's time. Please be patient with me as I try my best to post new chapters soon.  
**

 **Yugi: I don't like Timeas in this fic.**

 **Yami: I like getting to snap at him a bit. A question though...Why do I have two roles?**

 **Because you had two in the anime. You were the spirit of the Puzzle and a Pharaoh. I only brought the Legendary Knights into this as they were dragons when introduced into the show and that is what sort of inspired this story...well that and a few dragon movies I watched growing up.**

 **Yugi: Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter.**

 **Yugi: I'm not too sure about being happy with being a dragon in this at the moment...**

 **You'll be fine...eventually.**

 **Yugi: O.O***

* * *

Yugi didn't like Timeas and made it clear to the older dragon by avoiding him or casting glares at him. Timeas was nearly fed up with the Ice Dragon's attitude and Yami's allowing the little dragon to be treated like a mere pet was frustrating him to no end. He decided to take matters into his own claw to teach the dragon properly.

The Ice Dragon had been sunning himself when Timeas accidentally stepped on the very tip of his tail and snapped him to awareness. Yugi reacted instantly, trying to defend himself from the much larger dragon. Timeas acted without thinking and as a result the small Ice Dragon wound up being crystallized. Timeas looked over the crystal dragon and sighed. Yugi was frozen in place, his right forearm raised and his mismatched teeth bared. _"You shouldn't have done that,"_ Yami's voice called out. _"You are hereby confined to the stables until further notice, Timeas. Yugi is barely past his hatchling stage and you are a full-grown dragon. What little chance you had of gaining his trust is likely gone. Go to the stables before I send you there myself! Your Bonded will be informed of this incident immediately as will my Bonded and the prince."_

Timeas lowered his head, _"Yes, my king."_

Yami watched as Timeas left for the stables before turning to the small form before him. The crystalline dragon was void of life and it concerned him that Yugi wouldn't trust any dragon besides himself should he come out of this. He recalled the few times Timeas crystallized a living creature before him. The 'enchantment' lasted anywhere from a few hours to a month, rarely longer, unless he gave someone the means to reverse it. There was a small window of 'hibernation' before the victim of the crystallization merely died before their release.

* * *

Atem nearly cried when he saw his little dragon's condition. When that urge passed, the prince stormed from the throne room and headed to the stables. On his way out, he passed Mahaad as he grabbed a staff from a passing guard. Mahaad followed the prince out of concern.

Atem threw open the stable doors and spotted Timeas in the stall furthest from the main door. He stalked towards Mahaad's dragon and tightened his grip on the staff, "Explain yourself, _dragon_. Why did you harm Yugi!?"

" _I did not mean to cause injury to the hatchling. But you and all those within these walls are making him to be a submissive_ _ **pet**_ _! He is an Ice Dragon, a treasured being among dragon-kind! He should be among our kind, not here as some_ _ **pet**_ _to a human!"_

"Yugi is in no way a pet," Atem growled out as he raised the staff. "I allow him to be himself against the council's wishes. They wanted me to treat Yugi as if he was an average common dragon, but I refuse. I will not force Yugi to submit to me because I care about him and wouldn't give up on him when he was so close to death! He's the closest thing that Yami has for a son and if I were to force Yugi to lose that special spark that makes him unique, it would tear Yami apart!"

Timeas hung his head and sighed. _"I admit that I felt that the hatchling…"_

"His name is Yugi Hikari," Atem interrupted harshly.

" _Yugi Hikari, was not being treated as a true dragon should. I understand that I was in the wrong for reacting when I was the one to cause first injury to him. I offer tooth, claw and scale to you to reverse that which I have done to your dragon."_

Atem nodded, "I accept, but you'll do well to remember that he is neither _my_ dragon nor a 'pet'. Yugi is my friend and soon-to-be-Bonded."

Mahaad watched as Atem threw the staff into an empty stall. "You can come out, Mahaad," Atem called out.

Mahaad stepped into the stables, "I feared you would injure Timeas. I will take the items from him and prepare an antidote for Yugi immediately. A word of warning for you both, Yami is in quite the mood and snappish at the moment. I have a feeling that it's due to the little one's condition."

* * *

Everyone watched as Mahaad poured the contents of a large bowl stolen from the kitchens over the crystalline dragon. As the grayish liquid ran down the surface, Yugi's scales regained their coloring. The small dragon collapsed in a heap as soon as he was free of his crystal prison. Yami, in his human-like form rushed to examine the hatchling. Yugi's breathing was slow and deep as if in hibernation. Yami allowed Atem to approach, but no one else. "He will sleep for a while yet. When he wakes, start with light things like thin milk and go from there."

* * *

Yugi slept heavily through the next few days. Yami tended to him, gently coaxing the unconscious yearling to drink watered-down milk mixed with mashed fish. Timeas was still banished to the stalls, but Yami permitted him leave through the day.

The fourth day of Yugi's coma-like state, the hatchling stirred and cried out as his muscles tensed up from disuse. Yami went to ease the tension, but Yugi bared his teeth and hissed. _"That is enough, little one,"_ Yami stated.

Yugi shook his head, _"want Temu. Where's Temu?"_

Atem stepped into the room and approached the Ice Dragon. "I'm right here, Yugi."

Yugi spotted the familiar bottle of cream and relaxed as much as his tight muscles would permit, _"Rubdown? Will it help?"_

Atem nodded and Yugi sighed as he began applying the cream to Yugi's right shoulder. Within minutes, Yugi was relaxed and almost purring in relief. Yami looked relieved that Yugi had allowed the human prince to be near him in his condition. He had seen dragons turn on their human when in such pain. To have Yugi want Atem so soon after waking was a good sign. Now that the young dragon was awake, he had other issues to tend to.

* * *

Yugi opened an amethyst eye and looked at Atem as he finished the rubdown. He raised his head and focused on the prince, _"I'm hungry, Temu. Really hungry."_

"Let's find some food for you then, Yugi," Atem said as Yugi slowly lifted himself from the padding he had slept on.

Yugi silently followed Atem to the kitchens. The prince couldn't help but notice that Yugi was checking every corridor they passed and glancing out every window as he sniffed the air. "What's wrong Yugi?"

" _Looking for the 'ksh- utinu en' y' waara loki,"_ the dragon hissed as he looked at Atem.

Atem sighed. Getting Yugi to trust the teal dragon would be difficult now that Yugi had given him a 'name'. "I think you should give him another chance, Yugi."

Yugi shook his head defiantly, _"No! He said I was nothing but a pet! He stepped on my tail and attacked me for defending myself! I will not accept that 'ksh- utinu en' y' waara loki's apology or attempts to come near me. If he so much as comes near me, I'll scream for Tura Yami!"_

The dragon huffed and stormed off back towards their room, _"I'm not hungry any longer, Temu."_

* * *

Yami couldn't believe that his apprentice had called Timeas a 'son of a dirty snake'. It was a sort of insult given to dragons by elves whenever they were upset by a dragon for some reason. Apparently, Yugi had been hanging around one of the elves who resided in the palace a little too much if he was using certain elfish words so easily. _'At least the little one isn't using dwarf swears,'_ Yami thought to himself with a sigh.

Now that Timeas had caused Yugi to be wary of other dragons, Yami now had to undo the damage done to the young dragon's mentality. He decided to find Ryou and Malik, the young elves who visited the palace with their own dragons, the Shadow Dragons known as Bakura and Marik. The two dragons were the hardest to like at first leaving them the best choice to get Yugi to trust other dragons again. Their coloring had often been the downfall of many who threatened their Bonds as most Shadow Dragons were of a medium to dark grey color. Marik was a sandy-colored dragon while Bakura was a light grey, nearly white, color.

In fact, Yami had expected to see them shortly as it was near the time of their last visit. The Darkness Dragon smirked to himself as he remembered that Yugi came into their lives just shortly after the four had left for their home in the mountain forests a month's travel by caravan. Perhaps he could talk them into staying for the small celebration of the little dragon's first year.

Yami glanced over at the Ice Dragon and was pleased with how well the little one had grown. Yugi was now the size of a small horse and his wingspan was twice that when extended. He decided that Yugi would have to learn to wear a saddle and carry his human before advancing to flying with the added weight of the prince and saddle.

* * *

Timeas huffed in aggravation as he saw two dragons fly overhead from his place in the stables. He had to return to 'his' stall as the day neared its end or face the anger of the Darkness Dragon. He had tried to make amends with the young Ice Dragon, but Yugi had other ideas. The second Timeas made Yugi's vision the smaller dragon began screaming for Yami as he took off into the palace.

Timeas sighed as he went to get a drink of water from the large bucket he was given. A cold and solid surface greeted him from the bucket where cool water should have been. Timeas sighed realizing that Yugi had struck quietly and swiftly.

* * *

Yugi smirked as he left the stables after freezing Timeas' water. He would have frozen the Crystal Dragon's food as well, but he had seen the strange dragons fly overhead and wanted to be within the palace walls in case they landed.

The Ice Dragon took to the sky and headed to the open gardens where most Dragons with palace business or permission would land. He hid behind the bushes to wait and watch the strange dragons. Yugi watched as Yami greeted the pair and their riders.

" _Welcome back my friends. I trust your travels went well,"_ Yami said as the riders slid from the dragons' backs.

The smaller rider gave a quick nod, their face hidden by a light fawn-colored hood. "We were successful in our trades this past season. How fares your mate and offspring?"

" _I am the bearer of grim news,"_ Yami stated sadly, _"neither my mate nor offspring survived the ruin of our nest. All but one egg were destroyed, the last is missing. I am looking for any information on where it or the hatchling that emerged from it may be."_

" _Which egg was it? I have heard of the theft and sale of several eggs in the western and northern villages and kingdoms, many originating from here,"_ the sandy-colored dragon stated.

Yami lowered his head, _"My favored and the one Promised to the Prince Atem."_

The light grey dragon bared his teeth, _"When I find the one responsible, I will make his worst nightmares seem like pleasant dreams!"_

" _I also have happier news, my friends. The prince has found a precious dragon within our kingdom."_

" _The Shadows have informed us that we are being watched,"_ the sand-colored dragon stated.

Yami looked over at Yugi's bushes, _"You can come out now, Yugi Hikari."_

Yugi slowly crept under the bushes and whimpered as his wings caught on the low branches. Yugi whined as he struggled.

Yami sighed as he went to aid Yugi in freeing himself. The hatchling shook himself once free of the bushes and had the nerve to look up to his mentor. _"That was foolish, Yugi. Tomorrow, I expect you to fly the training field three times with the lead weights in red leather on your legs."_

Yugi lowered his head in shame and sighed.

" _I want you to meet Bakura and his rider, Ryou, and Marik with his rider, Malik,"_ Yami said. _"Everyone, meet Yugi Hikari. He is the young dragon the prince found nearly a year ago newly hatched."_

Bakura took one look at the dragon and snorted, _"He's awful small for being nearly a year old!"_

Yugi glared at the dragon and smirked as he mentally measured the distance between the dragon and himself. Before anyone could think, Yugi inhaled deeply and frosted the ground under Bakura's right front leg. The older dragon was in the air and his front claws in Yugi's back before Yugi could blink. He felt his feet leave the ground as Bakura took to the sky. _"You want to start trouble with a Shadow Dragon, runt? Then be ready to face the consequences of your brash decisions!"_

Yugi cried out in fear as Bakura dropped him from a great height, his wings held in place by Shadows. Mere yards from the ground, Bakura caught him and glided to the ground where he promptly dropped the small dragon in the pond. _"I advise you to not test us again, child!"_

Yugi whimpered as mud rolled off his scales. He climbed out of the pond and headed to the furthest corner of the gardens to sulk. Bakura's rider sighed and looked up at Yami, "What is the matter with the little one?"

" _He has had a bad experience with another dragon quite recently. Timeas crystallized him and has caused Yugi to show distrust towards any dragon he has not met before the incident. I wish to get him past this as quickly as possible before this notion has time to settle and affect him for the rest of his life."_

" _Well, babying the thing won't get him very far,"_ Bakura pointed out. _"He needs to learn that not all dragons will be nice to him and not every dragon is out to get him. If I were that hatchling's sire, I'd lock him in the same place with Timeas until they got along!"_

"Kura, if I understand the situation correctly, this little dragon is at a very fragile state because of his run-in with Timeas. Too many misunderstandings and assumptions are involved on both sides," Ryou pointed out. He glanced over at where he had seen Yugi curl up. "We need to allow Yugi to make the first move on his own, but with a little incentive. Yami, what is it that Yugi enjoys most?"

" _He seems partial to cold cream and sweet rolls. He'll do just about anything for those,"_ Yami stated.

Ryou nodded, "That's a great start. You'll need to get Timeas into the gardens with Yugi's favorite treat and leave them be until Yugi decides that he's had enough."

* * *

 **Yugi: At least I got Timeas back for what he did to me.**

 **Yami: Not cool, PhantomBrat, not cool.**

 **What?**

 **Yami: You hurt Yugi and then made him into a prankster only to hurt him again!**

 **He's fine, Yami.**

 **Yugi: Please don't fight with the birthday girl, Yami.**

 **Yami: fine.**

 **I'm going to try and get 'Hunted' updated next.**

 **Yugi: Until next time!**


	7. Notice!

This and other stories I have in progress will be ON HOLD until further notice. This is because one of my stories was posted on a different website without permission. While I am withholding updates until the theft is dealt with and other victims from this wonderful site are notified, I will continue writing/editing new chapters. I may even take this time to rewrite some stories that I feel need it.

Forgive my brash decision on this matter, but I cannot allow this travesty to continue.

PhantomBrat


	8. Chapter 6

**So...Super busy as of late. Helping a friend of the family with scaring up business, working on making felt critters to sell soon, all sorts of real-life stuff.**

 **Yugi: So how'd your fair go?**

 **Mostly good...aside from the fact that there was a fire going south of the fairgrounds and the wind. Not only that, but my mom, a professional artist, and I, a non-professional artist forced to enter as a novice, lost to a group judging to a child's drawing of five colored blobs on a piece of computer paper!**

 **Ryou: *Looks at drawings* I like these. So how did your soup turn out?**

 **Thank you. I received 3rd place on the soup...**

 **Yugi: Not too bad.**

 **Against itself! They judge home arts with a Dutch system, meaning that it has to meet certain standards for the various ribbons. At least I walked away with a 1st place on a partially-finished crocheted afghan...it looked done to them, but I need to add more rows for Mom.**

 **Malik: Enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

Yugi hated the feel of the cold Shadows that his Tura Yami had used to keep his wings from opening. He also despised the fact that he had been locked in the atrium with Timeas. The older Dragon moved aside to reveal Yugi's favorite treats. The small dragon huffed and lay in the shade of a cluster of palm trees, refusing to approach the 'dangerous' dragon. He was going to make his frustration known later when they decided to let him out from the atrium.

Yugi remembered feeling really tired after dinner the previous night and barely making it halfway to his and Atem's chambers before he fell asleep. He had awakened in the atrium when the sun was near midway in the sky. Yugi groaned when his stomach rumbled from hunger, but refused to get up for the sweet breads. He wanted nothing to do with the Crystal Dragon.

" _You'll do yourself no good if you refuse to come get something to eat."_

" _Why should I listen to a 'ksh- utinu en' y' waara loki,"_ Yugi retorted. _"Do you plan on harming me further? Or is it your plan to send me to the Western Lands? I think I'll stay right here 'ksh- utinu en' y' waara loki."_

Timeas sighed, _"Little one, I am trying to make amends for whatever wrongs I may have done you. It is unfair of you to call me such things and far below your station as a Higher Dragon. You are to be Bonded to the Prince of Egypt and should act accordingly. Yami is your Master Dragon in teaching you to succeed him as the Bonded Dragon to the future ruler of this kingdom."_

" _Leave Tura Yami out of this,"_ Yugi snapped, hunger making him irritable. _"I didn't want to be anywhere near you to begin with! You're bigger than me and scarier than Tura Yami on a bad day. You could squish Temu and chomp me in two with one bite! You called me a_ _ **pet**_ _and hurt me!"_

Timeas shook his head, _"I was in the wrong, child. Due to my actions, we are both suffering. I am confined to a stable most of the time and you are weary of different dragons. We are both in here to remedy that. Please come and eat something to quiet that growling beast of a stomach."_

Yugi shook his head and refused to move. _"I'll stay here where I am."_

" _Then it looks like I get to enjoy these delicious sweet rolls. Is that a date-filled sticky bun I smell,"_ Timeas stated with a sly smirk on his face.

Yugi whined as the older dragon picked out the mentioned treat. _"Looks like it's the only one in here."_

The little dragon whimpered as Timeas lifted it up with his claws. _"I give! Just please let me have it! Please,"_ Yugi pleaded as he darted in front of the teal dragon.

Timeas gently place the roll in front if Yugi and couldn't help but laugh as the Ice Dragon happily dug into the giant treat. The roll was the largest the kitchen slaves could cook up, nearly the size of the little dragon's head. Amethyst eyes closed in bliss as Yugi consumed the treat. A fourth of the bread remained when Yugi decided he was thirsty.

Timeas chuckled as he slid a large bowl of cream from behind the pile of sweet breads. Yugi let out a squeak of surprise as he darted for the cream. Timeas watched as Yugi tested the cream for coolness before he decided to chill it down further. The little dragon happily drank all that his belly could hold before he let out a sigh of contentment. The entire time, Yugi never realized that he had gotten closer to the teal dragon he had despised.

Timeas waited until Yugi realized that he was right next to his left foreleg before he said anything, but Yugi, with a full belly, curled up to let his meal settle. Amethyst eyes glanced up at Timeas, _"Truce?"_

" _I suppose so, little one,"_ Timeas stated as he lay next to the smaller dragon.

* * *

Atem let out a breath of relief when Yami finally decided to let him check on Yugi. They hadn't heard anything, but that wasn't always a good sign. Yami had heard many a tale of hatchlings waiting until an older dragon fell asleep before killing the larger one or of hatchlings being killed by another dragon just for breathing wrong. All present were shocked to see the two dragons laying in the shade next to each other. Yami used his advanced sight to notice they were both breathing and couldn't smell any blood in the air. _"It appears that Yugi has passed this obstacle well,"_ Yami stated proudly. He turned to Ryou, _"I thank you for your wisdom."_

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami, _"I have an alta toror' now Tura Yami."_

Ryou beamed when he heard the language of his and Malik's people from this young dragon. "So he speaks! I thought that you said he was nearing his first year? Most dragons without much exposure to our people had a harder time understanding the elfin language. How is this possible?"

"The elves who decided to visit more often love to be around Yugi unless he decides to become a handful," Atem replied. "Yugi is a fast learner and oftentimes pesters the arrivals for a new word or phrase in their native language."

Ryou looked at Yugi, "Lotesse lle re be anar quante ar' quanta en' winya Mellonea."

Yugi smiled and replied to Ryou. _"May your day be sun filled and full of new friends as well, toror' en' I' taure."_

"We're actually from the mountains, not the forests," Malik pointed out to Yugi, "but close enough. "

* * *

Atem watched as Yugi lay curled up behind his miniature version of his father's throne. The council had no idea that the little dragon was there as Yugi was snuggled among the many pillows and covered with a blanket to help him sleep during the long meetings. The second-oldest council member, his uncle, Aknaudin, despised the dragon that would soon be Bonded to Atem on the eve of the shared anniversary of their births. He hated the fact that the Ice Dragon was to be Bonded to Atem when it should be locked up for breeding purposes in the public menagerie.

Yugi didn't care much for the man or most of the other council members aside from the eldest member, Shimon. The younger members who were handpicked by Atem to succeed the members of his father's council were somewhat tolerant of Yugi. Though they had differing opinions of Yugi or what to do with him, they all agreed that Aknaudin's ideas were too cruel to the young dragon.

Aknamkanon looked over the members and those in training to replace them, "Shall we begin today's sessions?"

"Those dragons are to be locked up when not in use," Aknaudin stated. "We've had reports of that annoying dragon terrorizing the kitchens again! The ones belonging to those to elves are slaughtering the livestock and eating what they kill. This has got to stop, my king."

"Nearly half of the livestock were left here by the elves to feed their dragons. They know to eat all of what they kill and where to dispose of the remains. As for Yugi, what new complaints have you today," the pharaoh asked, knowing that there was no way Yugi could have done much.

Aknaudin cleared his throat and removed a list from his belt, "Just this morning two bunches of grapes, a bowl of figs, two bowls of dates, four baskets of breads, and a small barrel of cream went missing. The wash-women found dirt streaked across the bedclothes that were just washed yesterday and left to dry overnight. This has got to stop, my king. That beast is a wild animal and should be treated as such!"

"My son, please take Yugi out of here and to your chambers," Aknamkanon whispered to Atem.

Atem nodded and got up from his small throne. He went around it and gently woke Yugi up enough to lead him out. The second the doors were shut everyone felt a change in temperature. "I will not have you, my own brother, saying such things about an innocent. The figs, grapes, dates, and some of the missing breads and cream were for the elves visiting my son. The rest of the breads and cream were used to aid in teaching Yugi trust once more," the pharaoh announced. "As for the dirt on the bedclothes, a pair of fennec foxes were seen hunting last night and apparently went through some mud."

A council member stood, "My king, why is it so hot in here?"

"A good question Karim. Yugi was keeping this room cool merely by his presence. But as long as anyone present continues to blame him for things of which he is innocent, he will not be permitted to be here. I will not use him for the comforts of those who clearly despise the dragon. Everyone is dismissed."

* * *

Yugi felt weird one morning and tried to wake Atem up. He went to nudge the prince but couldn't move. The young dragon whimpered from his bed and started calling out to the human. Atem woke to see Yugi struggling to get up only to collapse in the pile of cushions and pillows. "I'll go get Yami," he told Yugi. "Just stay still."

Yami entered behind Atem in his human-like form. He knelt next to Yugi and checked him over. _"Looks like Yugi will Change soon. We'll finally see his mixed form. A word of warning, however, his first Change will have him without clothing. Make sure to have various sizes as we've no real idea as to what size his body will require."_

Atem was confused, "Don't your human-like bodies age and grow too?"

" _No. The first time we Change from dragon to our mixed-form is when we learn the 'age' of our inner-being. I gained this form partially due to your father's age when we Bonded. Yugi might be around your age or slightly younger in appearance. It all depends on the Bond between the two of you."_ Yami looked over the shuddering and whimpering dragon. _"In fact, you two need to complete the Bond before the Change can take place. That's probably why he's ill. His body wants to Change but can't because your Bonds are only partially complete. Go and have a servant fetch your father and the healer, the elves too."_

* * *

Isis met the Pharaoh and their visiting elves in the hall. They were shocked to see Yugi Hikari so still, yet awake. Yami looked up at the four of them, _"Yugi and Atem need to complete their Bonding as soon as possible. His body wants to Change but can't because what Magics he may have aren't awakened."_

Ryou and Malik knelt by Yugi's sides and coaxed Yugi into sipping some of the herbal tonic that they carried in case their dragons needed to rest their tired muscles after a long day's travel. The Ice Dragon sighed as his tense muscles relaxed. After he relaxed, Yami called Atem closer and had him sit next to Yugi's head. _"This may hurt a bit, but it is necessary for completing your Bonding. Healer Isis, I trust you are ready just in case?"_

Isis nodded, worried for both the prince and the normally rambunctious dragon. Yami took a small knife and approached Yugi. He located a loose scale just under his jaw line and pried it free. This was handed to Ryou, who began grinding it up, before turning to Atem and using the knife to cut a lock of hair. He handed the lock of hair to Malik. The elf cut it smaller into a bowl. These were mixed together with some liquid from the pouch that hung from Ryou's waist in a bowl. Ryou handed the bowl to Atem, "You drink first. Make sure to leave some for Yugi. The second you stop to take a breath, hand the dish to Yami so that he can get Yugi to drink the rest. I warn you that there may be some pain or slight discomfort, but it is normal and will pass as soon as the Bonding is over."

Atem nodded and took a deep breath before drinking from the bowl. He winced at the taste of the mixture, but managed to drink half of it before the need for air became an issue. Yami took the dish and held Yugi's head up in order to tip the rest of the liquid into his mouth. Yugi swallowed out of reflex and let out a sigh as Yami put his head back on the cushion.

Moments later, Yugi and Atem cried out as if in pain. A brilliant light enveloped the Ice Dragon and slowly dissipated to reveal a young boy between the ages of twelve to fourteen. This child had the same tri-colored hair that Yami and Atem shared, only his bangs were the only blond his hair held. His skin was pale as the cream Yugi enjoyed nearly frozen. Delicate scales adorned his forehead, creating patterns to mimic a small crown. The boy's wings were beautiful, looking like thin sheets of fabric made of ice decorated with frost stretching from icicle-like supports.

Yami was surprised to see Yugi's mixed-form as the Ice Dragon woke. Yugi's amethyst eyes opened at the same time as Atem's.

* * *

 **Yugi: I like my mixed-form!**

 **Malik: What I don't get is why are Ryou and I are elves!**

 **You two seemed like better elves than Marik and Bakura could ever hope to be.**

 **Bakura: In our nightmares!**

 **I _can_ still rewrite this!**

 **Yugi: Wouldn't that ruin the story?**

 ***sighs* Yeah.**

 **Ryou: Wait, PhantomBrat, where are you going?**

 **To find my journals so I can vent.**

 **Yugi: Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Here's the latest chapter for 'Free Flight'.**

 **Yugi: So recap...I turned human?**

 **Actually you're a mix of Dragon and Human. Certain dragons obtain a mixed-form when they are Bound to a human-like creature. It is a means to allow the dragon to learn more about the person they are Bonded to and allows for easier entry into their buildings.**

 **Yugi: Oh. Alright then.**

 **Bakura: Look what I just found.  
**

 **Stay out of my cards! I've had enough of those stolen already, including Magician's Valkeria and my variant rare Celtic Guardian, along with three worn copies of the original release Egyptian God Cards complete with thumbtack holes from their previous idiot owner. I don't need any more lost or stolen.**

 **Marik: Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Atem couldn't help but stare at the small Dragon-child. Yugi was thankfully covered by his favorite blanket. Clear amethyst colored dragon-trait eyes stared into his own crimson colored ones. Yugi reached out for Atem with his newly acquired hand, which was lacking the common claw-like nails, "Temu?"

Yami started as soon as he heard Yugi's voice. It didn't contain the usual dragon undertones, but sounded more human than he had expected. Atem pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him tightly as one would a family member. "Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi nodded as he fell asleep in Atem's arms. "Tired."

* * *

Yami was still at a loss as to why Yugi was missing a few key traits for one with a mixed-form. The Ice Dragon's lacking claws were a major issue as he would need those to defend himself when in this state. Granted, a dragon would lose a dragon-like quality when in their mixed-form. But to lose two or more was unheard of! The Ice Dragon wouldn't have a means to defend himself should an older and stronger mixed-form dragon intend him physical harm or death. It also didn't help matters much with the fact that Yugi hated the sight of blood or bringing actual physical harm to anyone.

Yami sighed at the memory of the first time the small dragon had seen blood. The poor thing had happened across the cook's apprentice slaughtering a cow. At first he had watched with amazement as the youth led the animal into the pen and washed it off. But the second the creature's throat was slit, Yugi fainted. He was only a few months old at the time and had taken to wandering the palace whenever Atem looked away for even a second. Since then, Yugi avoided the kitchen's outdoor area.

The Darkness Dragon stood firm as he looked at Atem and Yugi. He would train Yugi to harness his Ice Powers to defend himself while in mixed-form. The Ice Dragon was in for serious training until he could manage to protect not only himself, but Atem as well.

* * *

Isis entered Atem's chambers to check over Yugi and make sure everything was alright. She was stunned by his appearance but recovered herself enough to begin the routine. The Healer gently extended Yugi's wings and measured them before writing down a few numbers on a scroll. She checked his teeth and shook her head, "Yami, his teeth aren't what you had hoped. They're smaller and look to be human, but have a slight sharpness to them."

" _Something must have happened to him to cause this to happen,"_ Yami sighed. _"What else should I be concerned about with the yearling?"_

"Yugi is nearly at his growth limit. The sixth spines on his wings have two of the four rings encircling the base. The third one had begun to appear. He may not get much bigger."

Yami shook his head, _"Hopefully he will maintain his agility when he reaches his full size. I will have to add more training to that area to ensure this. I will not have him at a disadvantage in battle or contest. Yugi will be the one to represent this kingdom in my place when I am unable to perform my duties properly or feel that he is ready."_

At that moment Yugi woke up. He whimpered as he stretched. Atem instantly hugged the dragon closer as he too woke up. "Want cream," Yugi whimpered as he looked up at the prince.

Atem nodded to him, "I'll have someone fetch it for you."

Yami smiled at the young dragon when Atem left for a moment. _"It is time to get you dressed, Yugi Hikari. I have a few…"_

"NO! I want to dress like Temu. I like his clothes," Yugi protested as he rolled onto his stomach.

Yami sighed, _"Tell me, Yugi, why do you like Atem's clothes?"_

"They are softer and smell good. Your clothes make my nose itch."

* * *

After trying to talk Yugi into dressing and helping him dress, the small Ice Dragon was starving. But at least he had on an oversized tunic with holes cut in the back for his wings and a pair of Atem's old pants with the hems rolled up. The dragon-child wanted to eat in the dining hall with Atem and the pharaoh like he usually did. Yami had to carry him since Yugi couldn't quite grasp the concept that he now had two legs to walk with instead of four.

Aknamkanon watched as Yugi sat staring at his new hands and pouting at them. He huffed in irritation and looked up at Yami as if asking for help. The elder dragon slowly picked up a piece of raw steak and dunked it in a bowl of water before eating it. Yugi looked at his food whined. Yami groaned knowing that if the younger dragon got frustrated enough, he would likely make known his displeasure. _"Yugi, the cooks have prepared your food so that you can eat safely and with your hands,"_ Yami pointed out. _"I expect you to do as I have shown you and eat your meal without complaint."_

Yugi sighed as he watched his tura repeat his prior methods. He mimicked Yami and dipped his chicken piece into the cream that was in its usual place by his plate. Once Yugi got the hang of eating with his hands, dinner went by smoothly. Of course the Pharaoh was slightly disappointed with his meal since his wine got warm too fast.

* * *

Yami winced as Yugi fell to the ground once again, this time twisting his ankle on a rock before he could even walk five steps. The Darkness Dragon knew that Yugi wouldn't be able to resume his dragon form until he learned to handle his mixed-form.

The Ice Dragon let out a growl of frustration as he tried to get back up only to fall once more. He yelped as he tried again to put weight on the ankle that he had twisted on a rock. Yami had no choice but to put an end to Yugi's lessons and take him to the Healer's chambers.

* * *

Yugi lay on his cushions and glared at the newly-wrapped left leg. Isis had made a split and had to extend it to his knee just to keep him from trying to get up. It was the fifth and final time that he had refused to stay still and had destroyed the first four that made her immobilize his entire leg. He hated his mixed-form and longed to be back in his pure dragon form. He was too hot, unable to fly, and couldn't move without help.

The Ice Dragon wanted to do something to relieve his boredom. All he could do was lie on his mound of cushions and stare at the contents of the room he and his Bonded shared. Atem entered as Yugi was once more glaring at his bound leg. "Glaring at your leg won't make your ankle heal any faster," Atem chuckled.

Yugi shot Atem a sharp look, "Teach me something. I want to do anything but sit here!"

"I can teach you to count or read," Atem offered, "but it'll take time to understand it."

Yugi nodded, "I'm bored."

Atem collected a tray of food and decided to teach Yugi to count with that. He even taught him the colors of the foods they were counting. Yugi was thrilled to learn something new.

 **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265**

 **Yugi: What's going to happen next?**

 **Ryou: PhantomBrat has that under wraps. Maybe she'll reveal that in a few days to a week.**

 **Malik: She can't hear us anyways. She's listening to her Mixed songs at full volume with her headset.**


	10. Chapter 8

**In response to the 'Guest' reviewer, Yugi is barely past his first year. Dragons, despite any possible Mixed-form appearances, have their own personalities. As he learns, Yugi will mature at his own rate. As for him acting like a brat, please take into consideration that he is a young dragon with barely a year of life.**

 **Malik: Remember that a dragon's Mixed-form doesn't reflect the true age of the dragon, just their 'Inner Age' or what dragons call their 'Inner Being'. Because Yugi was more of a child with barely a year behind him when he gained the ability to shift forms, he will act like a child. Yami Atem was around five years of age when he first changed, but he'd been Bonded to Aknamkanon for nearly that time-frame.**

 **Yugi: I also have no idea of my lineage. A dragon with contact with a nestmate or parent are more grounded than a single hatchling with limited contact with other dragons. A 'Tura' or 'Master' is different as there are rarely emotional attachments made between the teacher and pupil.**

 **Ryou: Not to mention that all he knows are mostly Humans, a few Elves, and Yami. Granted he has met a few other dragons, but they are mere visitors and he's had a bad experience with one of them.**

 **Yup.**

 **Yugi: Geeze, you made my 'life' complicated!**

 **Not really. Things settle down in a few chapters for you...I think.**

 **Yugi: You think!?**

 **I forgot, okay! I don't reread chapters until I post them after I feel they're done.**

* * *

Yugi had a smug grin on his face as Yami entered the room where he was laid up. _"What are you up to, young one?"_

"I can count and know what colors are," Yugi proudly stated.

Yami was surprised, _"So you found something to occupy your time. That is good. Not all dragons wish to learn the ways of their Bonded humans."_

"Why can't I return to my true form, Tura," Yugi questioned.

" _Whenever a dragon Changes, they must learn the way of their Bonded. A Changed dragon must be able to walk without presence of tail and on two legs. You cannot do that when you are unable to put weight on that foot."_

Yugi huffed, "I miss my claws and want ice."

" _You'll have to ask a servant for that and then wait until some can be made."_

"What's a ser-vent? Is that a creature that I've yet to see," Yugi questioned.

Yami shook his head, _"A servant is a person who serves someone of a higher class. They are higher than slaves but not by much. Then there are the hired hands, the tradesmen, the apprentices, and so on. You will eventually learn of the levels of classes."_

"Where are we on that list, Tura?"

" _We do not fall anywhere on that 'list' of classes. We are above that and have no need to categorize others of our species. We do, however, have branches of dragons. I am a Darkness Dragon. Marik and Bakura are Shadow Dragons. You are a rarity and a very special Ice Dragon. I have reason to believe that your Atara and Atar were a Water and Darkness or Shadow Dragon."_

"Why not another Ice Dragon?"

Yami sighed, _"Because, young one, Ice Dragons are rare and their kind are only bred from the union of a Water Dragon to a Shadow or Darkness Dragon. Even rarer are those with command over Light."_

Yugi yawned and shifted into his pillows, "Tired."

Yami nodded. _"You've done a lot of learning today. Rest."_

* * *

Atem smiled at the sight of his dragon curled up in his nest of pillows and blankets. Yugi had his delicate-looking wings wrapped around him like a blanket. Isis had informed him that tomorrow was Yugi's last day of forced rest and that she would remove the brace the following morning.

Amethyst eyes cracked open, "Temu noisy thoughts. Sleepy."

Atem chuckled, "Go back to sleep then, Yugi."

Yugi yawned and snuggled deeper into his nest. Atem quietly prepared for bed and followed suit.

* * *

The elves and their Shadow Dragons were led into Atem and Yugi's chambers to properly meet the yearling dragon. Yugi sighed as he rolled the remainder of his grapes from breakfast around the dish. The Ice Dragon was bored beyond belief.

Ryou carefully approached the yearling, "Quel amrun nessa sgiathatch."

"Quel amrun toror' en' i' orod," Yugi greeted back shyly.

The Elvin Healer carefully examined Yugi and smiled, "You look more Human than expected, but in all, you are a very healthy yearling. Your wings are quite exquisite as are your facial scales. Bakura, come and look at Yugi Hikari's scaling and tell me what you think."

Said dragon stalked forward and peered over his elf's shoulder. Yugi couldn't help but stare at him, "You look like he does."

The dragon snorted, _"Marginally, hin."_

Bakura was taller than his Bonded with wilder hair as he oftentimes raced Marik in their Mixed-Forms. Scales the color of gray stone formed a slight pattern just over his cheekbones and down his neck. The same colored scales also adorned the back his hands and his nails were nearly as sharp as Yami's. His reddish-brown eyes were the only thing that were not dragon-like.

Yugi glanced over at Malik and Marik. Marik looked like his elfin Bonded, also carrying the same traits as Bakura. The only difference was that Marik had the dragon-trait eyes and was missing the scales from his hands.

" _His facial scales indicate a higher breeding, perhaps from another region,"_ Bakura pointed out. _"Yami will have to search out a Water Dragon with influence in their ruling area. Hopefully, this will give insight as to his lineage and where his origins lie."_

Yugi was confused, "How can you tell breeding status?"

"The patterns of one's facial scales oftentimes indicates their parents' ranking in the Dragon world. Bakura and Marik's lineage is that of warriors, hence the scales on their cheekbones and necks," Malik pointed out.

Ryou continued, "Yami is Ruling King of the Dragons. His facial scales mimic a crown in pattern. There are Lesser Rulers of Dragons who's scales also take on the form of smaller crowns."

"But what does that mean for me?"

" _That you are of one of their lines, hin,"_ Marik stated. _"Any siblings you have out there may also bear such markings should they form Bonds with either a Human, Elf, or some other human-like being. Of course, being an Ice Dragon automatically elevates you to a higher status than most. I wouldn't be surprised if Yami takes you as his heir the moment your parents are found!"_

"Why would he do that…What's an heir?"

Ryou smiled, "Yami has taught you as an atar would. He has taken on the role of your sire and has taken great lengths to keep you safe. His offspring and mate were taken from him, leaving him to mourn their loss. As for the heir part, an heir is someone who is left a Title or item when their predecessor is no longer able to continue their duties be it through age or death."

* * *

 _ **Translations**_

 _ **Atar: Father**_

 _ **Atara: Mother**_

 _ **Tura: Master/Teacher**_

 _ **Quel amrun nessa sgiathatch: Good morning young dragon.**_

 _ **Quel amrun toror' en' i' orod: Good morning brother of the mountain. (Yugi is testing titles for Ryou. He prefers to use them instead of names for close friends.)  
**_

 _ **Hin: Child. (Often used by close friends or family as a term of endearment when speaking to their young. When used by others outside of friends and family it is used to gain attention of the young one(s) or to belittle them in rare instances. When Bakura used this term, he is indifferent to the younger dragon or marginally put off at being likened to his Bonded's appearance as he considers Ryou to be frail in comparison. Marik is using it to comfort and instruct Yugi, therefore the first is intended. [my idea...possibly.])**_

 **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265** **2339265**

 **Yugi: Wow! So I know some Elvish?**

 **Yup. Mostly because of the visiting Elves that travel through the kingdom.**

 **Bakura: Looking back at chapter 5 I noticed that Yami was glad that he wasn't using Dwarf Swears. I'm assuming that he knows Dwarvish too.**

 **A little, but that might be explained later...not too sure yet.**

 **Yugi: PhantomBrat is trying to sift through her notes for the various Elvish words and sentences for the translations.**

 **Ryou: She will try to go back and add them at the bottom of the chapters they appear in and in the same order they are used for easy reference.**

 **Malik: Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Yugi: PhantomBrat has been swamped lately and asked that we post chapter 9.**

 **Yami: *Looks at PhantomBrat in corner* What is she doing?**

 **Ryou: She's working on felt critters.**

 **Mokuba: Where's the sewing machine?**

 **Ryou: PhantomBrat hates sewing machines and swears they're dangerous. She said that she gets a stronger sense of accomplishment hand-stitching everything when she makes plush critters.**

 **Mokuba: That sounds stupid!**

 **Seto: Doing certain things without mechanical means is not stupid, Mokuba. Now, go read a book for your book report.**

 **Mokuba: Can't I at least have my tablet and download one?**

 **Seto: No, you bought a movie version of one of your required reading and tried to say that you read the book first. I am not taking a chance that you will do it again.**

 **Mokuba: I was going to buy the graphic novel version of Artemis Fowl this time.**

 **Seto: Read. The. Book. I'm sure that PhantomBrat has a copy around somewhere.**

* * *

Yugi held onto the wall as he attempted to walk once more. The small dragon had a look of determination on his face as he stepped away from the stone surface and then took another step. He looked up at his master with a beaming smile, "I did it, tura Yami!"

The Darkness Dragon gave a solemn nod, _"I see that, young one. You are progressing rapidly. Soon you will be able to fly in this form and then resume your true form. I am proud of you child."_

Yugi kept walking around the gardens as Yami kept a watchful eye on him, unaware of a new presence. "I see that the great Yami Atem has taken on an apprentice."

Yami looked to his left and spotted a tall male with silvery long hair. He groaned internally. If this man was here then so was the Atlantian King, Dartz. _"Pegasus."_

"Yami. Tell me, who is your little protégé?"

Yugi looked up at the man and let out a low growl before spreading his wings and crouching by Yami's claws. His amethyst eyes were targeted on the man. _"You will keep away from the young one, Pegasus. He belongs to this kingdom and is my ward."_

Pegasus held up his hands, "Easy Yami, I merely wanted to see the young dragon you have taken under wing. He's quite the interesting creature. Isn't he a bit young to be Bonded?"

" _His age is irrelevant to you, Pegasus. This yearling is beyond the reach of anyone aside from the prince of this kingdom. For you, or anyone else, to even touch him without permission from the prince would be considered a threat."_

Yugi growled at the man once more before Yami nudged him beneath his wings with his muzzle. Pegasus chuckled, "The little one certainly has your temperament. Is he by any chance yours?"

Yami let out a rumbling growl, _"What business is it of yours!?"_

"Just wondering if you've found your missing offspring yet. Word has reached our borders that a number of clutches were raided and a few were decimated by the thieves, one of them was yours from the rumors told. Just your being here has proven them partially true."

Yami spotted Ryou and Bakura passing the garden entryway. He got Yugi's attention and sent him with the pair. The small dragon whimpered as he left the shelter and safety of Yami's wings and almost ran to catch up with the elf and Shadow Dragon. Once Yugi was gone Yami turned back to Pegasus, _"Be careful of what you say around the little one, human."_

Pegasus shrugged, "I was merely curious as to his lineage. His facial scales indicate a rather elevated status."

" _As far as he is concerned, the little one is quite content with those he has known since his arrival. We are his family regardless of species or race. I am content to leave it as such. Stay away from him and all will be well. Pass the message along to Dartz should you see him first."_

Yami spread his wings and took to the sky. He made up his mind to try to keep Yugi from learning to fly while in his mixed form just to keep Pegasus and Dartz from learning of his true nature while they were visiting.

* * *

Dartz was wandering the corridors when he spotted a familiar elf and dragon, "Ryou and Bakura, what a pleasure it is to see the two of you. How fares the weather of your region?"

"Very well, Dartz," Ryou answered. He looked to Bakura, "Please take the little one back to Atem. I will send someone to their chambers with their midday meal."

Bakura nodded and gently prodded a small child-like form, _"Let's go find the prince, hin. I'm sure that it's past time for your nap."_

Dartz then noticed the wings on the boy's back. He looked at Ryou, "Is that child a dragon by any chance?"

"He is and he is off limits to anyone outside of the prince and the Pharaoh." Ryou gave the man a sharp look, "Yami Atem is his master and is highly protective of the little one. Timeas learned of that firsthand. It will do you well to remember that."

The elf left without another word to the Atlantian king.

* * *

Atem met up with Yugi and Bakura after receiving word from a servant that they were looking for him. Yugi hugged Atem and nuzzled him as he let out a yawn. Bakura chuckled, _"Looks like the little one missed you. It is well past his midday nap. He is, after all, a growing yearling. And all Ice Dragons tend to sleep through the hottest part of the day."_

"Not *yawn* sleepy," Yugi yawned.

Atem shook his head as he laughed softly, "I see that. I cannot take him to my chambers as Father has requested that I attend the meeting with the visiting monarchs. I suppose that he could come with me and sleep in the nest that we have behind the thrones."

Bakura nodded. _"Before I take my leave, I must warn you that Dartz and possibly Pegasus have been inquiring about Yugi. If I know Yami, he will not have given them his name. Ryou and I have also avoided mentioning it to Dartz to be safe. Also, Yugi apparently knows by instinct to keep quiet around others not of our circle of friends and allies. Do not pressure him to speak where he is not comfortable."_

Atem nodded and carefully guided Yugi to the throne room. Once Yugi was settled into the nest of cushions and covered with a thin sheet, Atem took his place. He quickly told his father of what Bakura had informed him and that Yugi would stay with him until Yami, Bakura, or Marik came to collect him for a lesson.

Aknamkanon nodded his consent before the council entered and took their positions.

* * *

 **Yugi: So the book isn't on the bookcase by the door...Mokuba! Stay away from those shelves!**

 **Mokuba: But I love comics.**

 **Yugi: That's a nearly complete printed Shonen Jump collection that PhantomBrat's collected.**

 ***PhantomBrat points to under the bed***

 **Ryou: *Looks under the bed* There's short bookshelves under here. Oh! Here's a copy of Artemis Fowl and a few sequels. She's even got the Percy Jackson series! I always wanted to read them!**

 **Joey: I'm going to wait until they print the comics for them. What are you looking at, Kaiba?**

 **Seto: Autographed books by R.L Stine and Kylie Leane. Apparently she doesn't want anyone to touch them since they're out of reach for most people...even herself.**

 **Joey: Why so many books? Where's the games and tunes?**

 **Seto: Not everyone's an idiot, Wheeler.**

 **Yami: You might want to be careful, Kaiba. PhantomBrat could sic a Kuriboh or Outstanding Dog Marron after you.**

 **Yugi: ~.~* Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Super rare mass posting for all you awesome readers! I just wish I knew what everyone thought, but I'm no** **t going to wait around for reviews and moan or threaten not to update** **when I don't get any reviews.  
**

 **Yugi: Pegasus and Dartz freak me out.**

 **I know, but I really needed a few bad guys and they sort of volunteered.**

 **Ryou: Enjoy the update.**

* * *

Yugi slept soundly through the meeting. Atem went to wake the Ice Dragon and stopped when he noticed that Yugi was in full dragon form. He sent a servant to locate and retrieve Yami.

The Darkness Dragon was shocked to learn that Yugi had regained his full form without first learning to fly in his mixed form. _"We must keep him away from Dartz and Pegasus whenever he is like this. An Ice Dragon, whether Bound or free, is highly desired in their kingdoms. Dartz would do anything to add one to his 'collection' and Pegasus would assist him in obtaining the object of his desire in order to add to his own wealth."_

* * *

Yugi grumbled as he walked into yet another pillar. The poor yearling had been covered from nose to tail and hated being led around since the blankets also covered his eyes. He had walked into a total of eight, make that nine, pillars, four walls, knocked over two large vases, and tripped on the material several times. He stopped to rub his muzzle with his paw and whimpered as he felt a developing bruise. _"I hate this game,"_ Yugi whined. _"It hurts too much."_

"We're almost there, Yugi," Atem soothed his dragon. "Just a few more steps."

Once inside their chambers, Yugi threw the blankets off and headed to the bathing room. Before Atem could stop him, Yugi had chilled off the hot water that had been waiting for his bath. The dragon let out a sigh of relief as he stuck his face in the now freezing water. "I suppose that I can have it reheated by a Fire Dragon when you're done," Atem sighed.

Yugi had other ideas. The Ice Dragon decided he wanted a bath and climbed into the bathing pool. _"Temu?"_

"I'll wait Yugi. If I got in, I'd freeze to death in moments."

" _Oh…Sorry Temu."_

* * *

Yami decided to try and find out Yugi's origins and the best place to start was where Atem had found the small dragon. A child saw the Darkness Dragon looking around where the greedy merchant had once sold his wares, "Mister Dragon, sir…You won't find anything. The man who set up here left a long time ago," the child stated.

Yami nodded, _"I know child. I am looking for something."_

The child nodded, "Memphis and I collected pretty things after the mean man left. He made me my necklace out of the stuff we found. I didn't want him to put a hole through the really pretty flat thing I found. You can have it for luck."

A dirty hand held out a fragment of a shell of sorts. Yami held his foreclaw out, palm-side up. When the item was placed in his paw, his eyes went wide. It was part of a dragon egg. But not just any egg…it was one he had not yet forgotten. How he remembered the pattern and the rose-shaped mark that had adorned its surface! _"Thank you child."_

"Kisa. My name is Kisa. I'd better head home before Mommy worries about me."

Yami looked at the shell fragment once more and let out a sigh of relief. His offspring was still in his home territory. 'If fate held out, then perh…," Yami's eyes went wide as he stopped in mid-thought. He took to the skies and headed back to the palace.

* * *

Yugi refused to let Atem have his towel until the human promised to give him a rubdown. "Alright, I promise that when I'm done bathing, I'll give you a rubdown. Just give me my towel and go lie down."

Yugi huffed as he got up to reveal the item in question. Atem patted Yugi's shoulder on his way past the dragon. Yugi curled up on Atem's bed to wait for the human to finish his own bath. A knock at the door sent Yugi scurrying under his mound of cushions and blankets. Atem turned from the bathing chambers to answer the door. Yami stood in the hallway. "Please come in, Yami."

" _Thank you, Atem. I must speak with you about Yugi Hikari. Where is he at this moment?"_

Yugi shook off his hiding place, _"Here I am Tura Yami!"_

" _Very well. I am trying to look into Yugi's history as to where he came from and what his lineage is. I am also trying to learn the fate of my own offspring. While searching the area where you found Yugi, I came across this fragmented shell."_ Yami handed the shell to Atem.

The prince looked at Yami, "This matches the mark just under Yugi's left wing. What does it mean?"

Yami looked at the Ice Dragon. Yugi sat there looking confused, _"Tura?"_

" _Any marks on a dragon's egg will show somewhere on the dragon after hatching. It is how a dragon can identify their offspring and heir to their name. It seems that Yugi is my own missing offspring."_

Yugi looked at Yami, _"Tura is Atar? Yugi naa Yami's hin*?"_

Yami nodded, _"Without a doubt. Atem, keep that fragment safe. Put it where only you know where it is. I must go and inform your father of this discovery. Also, Yugi can go wherever he pleases without fear. Pegasus and Dartz cannot touch him without recourse now. Yugi Hikari is the High Dragon Prince as well as my offspring."_

* * *

Bakura and Marik were stunned to learn that Yugi was Yami's missing offspring and the High Dragon Prince. Even Timeas had to acknowledge Yugi's sudden elevation in status. The Ice Dragon still acted the same regardless of the discoveries made. The only difference was the fact that he now called Yami 'Atar' instead of 'Tura'.

Yugi also managed to shift into his mixed-form without help from Yami so he could traipse around the palace freely. Pegasus tried to stop Yugi so that he could learn if the little dragon could speak to others aside from other dragons and his Bond. Every time he managed to catch Yugi alone, Yugi would growl and scurry off in a different direction.

The Persian king was growing furious with attempting to learn about this little dragon. He and the Atlantian monarch had a limited time at the Egyptian palace for updating their treaties for the year. His own dragon, Kemo, had informed him that the little dragon never entered the stables where the visiting dragons were kept and was always in mixed-form whenever he was out and about.

Even the Great Dragon King, Yami Atem, refused to let the little dragon be unattended at all times. That day, an announcement would be made to the visiting dignitaries regarding the young dragon. Pegasus could only wonder what would be said at their luncheon.

* * *

Yugi huffed as Atem added a crimson sash to the tunic the Ice Dragon wore. The sash bore the crests of the Royal Family and the Great Dragon King. Yami chuckled, _"This is a necessary evil, amin utinu*. You must bear the crests of both our lineage and of your Bonded. I promised you to Atem's father to be Bonded to his son. The Dragon Gods and the Gods of Egypt have deemed my oath worthy and made it possible for my vow to be fulfilled."_

"But why am I being called the High Dragon Prince? Isn't there another from Atara that is stronger than I am?"

Yami shook his head sadly. _"No. The nest was decimated and you were stolen as an egg. Not even your mother survived long. You are all that I have left."_

Yugi looked up at his father with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Atar. I didn't know."

" _I should have told you yesterday but didn't have the heart to ruin everything with such sad news."_ Yami placed a clawed hand on Yugi's head, _"Now, dry your eyes and let Atem finish preparing you for proper introductions to the council and visiting dignitaries. Recite for me the instructions we've given you."_

Yugi too a breath and began, "If I want to speak to Temu, use the hands signs we learned together as our mindlink has yet to develop. Dragon-tongue for speaking to you, or any other dragon I can trust. Do not speak to anyone else unless you and Temu, or Aran Atar* says otherwise. I am not to shift into my true form before those untrustworthy outside of these chambers. I am also to avoid the foreign dragons unless you say otherwise."

* * *

*Amin Utinu-My Son. (Yami Atem uses Elvish since Yugi seems to show a greater reverence for it.)

 _"Tura is Atar? Yugi naa Yami's hin*?"_ -"Master is Father? Yugi is Yami's child?" (Yugi is stunned at the revelation and reverts to referring to himself by name.)

Aran Atar-King Father (Yugi has grown accustomed to calling Aknamkanon this as the Pharaoh is his Bonded's father. The Ice Dragon will readily obey the Pharaoh as though he were his own father over and above his Bonded.)

* * *

 **Next on the list of updates is...Yugi?  
**

 **Yugi: 'Haunted'.**

 **Ryou: This will be followed by 'Hunted'.**

 **Mokuba: 'Please Accept Me' will complete the current list.**

 **Malik: PhantomBrat has worked quite a bit on this particular storyline.**

 **Yuppers! I've got up to chapter 30 written with over 1000 words per chapter.**

 **Mokuba: Isn't that a bit much?**

 **It's actually a personal goal to write at least 1000 words per chapter. I think I've discovered that I really don't want to write more than 3000 words per chapter as I have developed a habit of keeping them short.**

 **Malik: I'd say. Any longer you won't be able to keep focused.**

 **Let's just get the next one posted!**

 **Yugi: Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 11

**CELEBRATORY POST!**

 **Bakura: That was my ear!**

 ***Squeals with excitement***

 **Bakura: And now I can't hear!**

 **Ryou: What has you so excited?**

 **I finally completed a collection! I can't believe it!**

 **Joey: Talk about lucky!**

 **Yugi: So what now?**

 **I've got a carousel collection, my HOPE collection, and my trading cards.**

 **Ryou: What about your stuffed animal collection?**

 **Downsized since a bunch of them weren't named or had no sentimental value to me. Why don't we let our wonderful reader have their chapter?**

 **Yugi: Sorry guys.**

 **Ryou: Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi sat uncomfortably next to Atem and kept stealing glances at his newfound father. The Darkness Dragon sat proudly next to Aknamkanon as they waited for their meals to be delivered. The Ice Dragon sighed but tensed up when he caught Dartz and Pegasus staring at him. Yami noticed this and stood up, _I see that the little one has gained your attentions. I suggest that you also take note that he is Prince Atem's Bonded dragon. Your stares are making him uncomfortable."_

"I am merely curious as to the young dragon's history," Pegasus stated as he swirled his wine before taking a sip.

"His past is not open for discussion," Aknamkanon announced. "We are here to discuss the renewal of the treaty."

"Very well," Pegasus said as he set his cup down.

Yugi glanced at Aknamkanon's own cup and sighed, already wishing he could go and chill it for him. Atem gently touched Yugi's hand, "It'll be alright. Once this is over, you can resume your favorite task."

Yugi nodded and sat up just as a servant placed a covered dish before him. Yugi waited until all of the dishes were uncovered to set a cloth in his lap. The poison-tester checked the Pharaoh and Princes' dishes before moving to check his own food. "Why waste a food tester on a dragon," Dartz questioned as the food was deemed safe. "Don't all dragons eat raw foods?"

Yami shook his head, _"The little one cannot tolerate raw meats and prefers that his meals be cooked to a certain degree. He also likes to know that his food is safe."_

"You spoil the creature," Pegasus pointed out.

Dartz nodded, "Pegasus is right. He is a dragon and not a human being. If his food were truly poisoned, a human wouldn't be able to detect anything that is toxic to dragons. Shouldn't you have a dragon specialized in that area for such a dangerous task?"

"Most poisons targeted towards dragons are rendered useless when the afflicted food item is cooked. Others leave a bitter taste, making us think the food has gone foul. Still others, even a starving dog would turn from. We have done the research," Malik stated as he placed a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi gave a small smile as his food was cleared. The Ice Dragon selected a piece of beef and carefully dipped it into his cream before eating it. He ate his meal in silence as the humans discussed the terms of their treaty. Atem smiled as Yugi sat patiently waiting after his dishes were cleared of any food.

He had promised Yugi that if he followed his instructions, there would be a special dessert waiting for him after everyone had finished their meals. Atem nodded to a servant with a smile. This particular servant was set aside to serve Yugi and was told to fetch anything that Atem requested as soon as she was given a signal.

* * *

Yugi happily dug into the date-filled sweet roll. Every cream-drenched bite was savored by the young Ice Dragon. Pegasus couldn't help but notice that the cream was being given to the dragon to ensure that his bowl didn't run dry. "Why do you give a dragon so much cream?"

" _He enjoys it better than the blood most dragons prefer for soaking their foods in,"_ Yami stated as Yugi drank the last bit of cream.

The Darkness Dragon smiled softly as Yugi turned his bowl upside down on his plate and tossed his cloth on top. A servant quickly removed the dishes. He was proud that Yugi had taken to his rightful position in the Dragon Hierarchy easily. The young dragon had a great example in Prince Atem. Not once had he spoken or done anything to gain the full attention of those at the table intentionally.

* * *

Yugi lay next to his atar's right foreleg, nearly asleep from the heat of the midday sun. Yami dozed lightly in the gardens as well. Bakura and Marik were not far off. Atem studied the four dragons as they rested or napped peacefully. Yugi was in his mixed-form since they weren't in the privacy of their chambers.

Atem thought back to when he first found Yugi and smiled. The young dragon had been quite the handful in the beginning, but had calmed down since. He still couldn't believe that his Bonded dragon was the High Dragon Prince and the once-missing son of his father's own dragon.

"What are you thinking about, my son?"

Atem looked away from the slumbering dragons to see his father. "I was thinking about Yugi, father."

"Yes," Aknamkanon mused. "The Gods of our kinds have smiled upon Yami Atem and returned to him that which was missing. They have also returned to me something that was missing as well."

"What would that be, father?"

The Pharaoh smiled at Atem, "Your happiness. Ever since your mother passed, you have been depressed and easily upset. Yugi has made you laugh with his antics. That little dragon has helped you heal emotionally in ways that no other could ever hope to achieve. You and he were meant to be, that is why the Gods have united the two of you in a way that you could focus on helping him survive."

"So you mean that by focusing on Yugi, I forgot what made me depressed?"

"Correct, my son."

Atem looked at his sleeping dragon, "I never realized it. But Yugi has made me happier, especially that time that he froze his cream when he was a bit miffed at something and had to claw and bite at it just to get at the fish."

The two spoke softly as they watched the four dragons sleep through the afternoon.

* * *

Pegasus and Dartz were trying to figure out what the strange dragon-child was and how to take it from Egypt without starting a war so shortly after renewing the treaty. They met in the stables where their own dragons were kept. Dartz looked up at his jade-colored dragon, "Leviathan, do you have any ideas on what this little creature might be?"

" _Facial scales on his forehead when in mixed-form indicate a high-born status. From what I've heard spoken by servants and slaves alike, this little one is called Yugi Hikari by those of this palace. It also seems that the great Yami Atem has become quite protective of him, more so these past few days. There is something about this young dragon that nobody here wants outsiders to know about."_ Leviathan let out a low rumble as if he were laughing, _"No matter. We will find out once this pathetic agreement is over and we come to renew for another year."_

"That we will, Leviathan. Next year, I plan to bring a couple of items containing a rare gemstone found in our region to use on the little dragon," Dartz stated.

Pegasus nodded in agreement, "That should be about the time he is strong enough to carry a rider."

They loaded up their saddlebags and prepped their dragons for their journeys home.

* * *

 ***Whispering* So we've decided to make Baka-ra believe that he's actually lost his hearing.**

 **Ryou: *whispering* He's really going to pitch a fit when he finds out.**

 **Yugi: *whispers* What about the poll results so far?**

 ***Checks* *Whispers* The option of organized cards being worth more to to others is unanimous. I am pleased to see such a response.**

 **Yugi:** ** ***Whispers*** Well, if I were to buy someone's binder(s) of cards, I certainly don't want to have to organize it myself. It shows they have no care for their cards and just collected to say that they did.**

 **Ryou:** ** ***Whispers*** How do you organize your cards?**

 ** ***Whispers*** Alphabetically by name, then by set coding like I have two Pale Beasts, one with from MRD and the other from SDK. All cards are in binders for safety...even my starter decks until I can replace the missing cards with exact matches.**

 **Yugi:** ** ***Whispers*** Wow. Talk about organized.**

 **Bakura: *Trying to listen to our conversation* What are you losers talking about!?**

 ** ***Whispers* This is too fun. I will post another Poll as the last was unanimous.  
****

 ** **Yugi:**** ***Whispers* Until next time.**

 **Bakura: Why can't I hear you morons!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Here's the deal...Updates may be slower than normal as I am mainly focusing on this story.**

 **Ryou: There is also a few problems in PhantomBrat's life.**

 **Mostly phone problems.**

 **Yugi: What do you mean phone problems?**

 **My phone's fried. It thinks it's 1970 and doesn't recognize the SIM card. I can't even recover any photos via USB cable to the computer. I swear that I'll never look at another LG product ever again!**

 **Bakura: What if it's cheap?**

 **NEVER! That's the only reason I even wanted the LG LEON as my first actual smartphone. Bad idea.**

 **Yugi: So how are you going to replace it?**

 **Saving what I can or waiting until we can afford payments on a new phone. Anyways, there may be a possibility of limited to no access to the internet, so new chapters are iffy at best.**

 **Mokuba: Should the cable be on in a week, PhantomBrat will try to update.**

 **Two weeks at most...hopefully.**

* * *

 **Notes:** _"Italics"=_ Dragon Tones in both dragon and mixed forms. (Yugi is the exception as he only has Dragon Tones in full dragon form) **  
**

Translations (if any) are at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

Yugi was excited to be able to resume his flying lessons now that the visiting monarchs were gone. Bakura and Marik watched as Yugi rushed into the training arena and started slipping on weighted bands. _"What are those for,"_ Marik asked Yami.

" _Yugi needs to be able to fly faster than dragons twice his size. I will not have him injured because he is considered a prime target in a fight."_ Yami watched as Yugi began his routine. _"The weights are meant to force him to fly faster. When Yugi Hikari is done with his practice, you will see."_

* * *

Yugi landed in front of Yami and sipped from the barrel of fresh water a servant had rolled out for him. _"Atar, what do you want me to do next?"_

Yami looked down at him, _"Show Marik what you can do without the weighted straps."_

Yugi nodded and took the straps off. He was in the air seconds later, zipping through the hoops and dodging sandbags that servants were pushing back and forth. Yami watched as Bakura and Marik were amazed at his offspring's speed and accuracy. _"Well done Yugi. You are done for the day. Tomorrow we will begin your lessons with carrying a rider."_

Yugi landed before the three dragons slightly winded from his flight. _"I caught this for you, Atar. It crossed my path when I went through the second set of hoops and I accidentally broke its neck."_ Yugi held out his right foreclaw and revealed a fair-sized pigeon.

Yami Atem took the bird and ate it on one bite, earning a squeal of delight from Yugi. _"A wonderful treat, hin. It was still quite warm."_

* * *

Atem sat at the banquet table and listened to Yugi speak of his lessons. He couldn't help but smile at Yugi's infectious excitement. The Egyptian Prince couldn't wait to be able to fly with Yugi. He wanted to feel the wind and freedom Yugi felt when in the air.

" _Yugi Hikari, I'm afraid you've nearly reached your full growth,"_ Yami announced as the Ice Dragon finished speaking. _"The indicators are present on the sixth spines of your wings. All four rings are visible."_

Yugi sighed sadly. He was only half the size of Yami and had hoped to get bigger, at least a third bigger. Yami stood up, _"Do not be upset, hin. This gives you an advantage should there ever be a conflict that threatens this kingdom. The larger the dragon, the longer it takes for them to do certain maneuvers in the air. I've set your training course up to aid you in agility and speed. Remember that size isn't everything."_

Yugi nodded as he played with his fish. Amethyst eyes looked across the table, "May I be excused?"

Yami sighed, _"I suppose if the Pharaoh permits it."_

"You may go, Yugi. You must be tired from a long day of training after all."

* * *

Yugi didn't go to his and Atem's chambers as everyone had thought. Instead he had headed to the top of his favorite tower to watch the day end and the stars emerge. A scrabbling sound caught his attention. Yugi turned his head to look at the stranger. _"Who are you,"_ Yugi asked sharply. _"I've not seen you around here before?"_

" _I am Noah. I'm a Storm Dragon. My Atara was a Sky Dragon and my sire was assumed to be a Night Dragon. Your master was once mine. He failed me one day."_

Yugi's amethyst eyes narrowed at the grey dragon before him, _"You will do well to avoid speaking ill of my Atar, Noah!"_

" _So, the last of his first and only clutch survived after all. Forgive me, oh High Prince of Dragons, if I do not bow to the filth that Yami has sired."_

" _ENOUGH!"_

Yugi lunged at the slightly larger dragon and let loose a frost-filled breath. Noah tried to dodge but the frost hit a part of his right wing and froze the skin. Noah growled as he swung his tail and tried to hit Yugi. The small dragon took to the air and flew towards the training stable. Noah was after Yugi moments later.

The Ice Dragon froze the stable doors before pulling up, causing his pursuer to crash into the frozen wood. Yugi arched backwards and flew back towards the stable. Noah was up and shaking the splinters from his scales. Yugi quickly flew through the course as the Storm Dragon tried to catch him. Midway through the course, Yugi hit the boulder that had been set up for a more advanced challenge and set it rolling. Noah followed Yugi into the large cage but failed to notice that the smaller dragon had turned at the last second and escaped before he had entered. The boulder blocked his only escape, effectively imprisoning him inside.

Yugi landed beside the cage, _"My Atar will deal with you in the morning, if I remember to tell him. I don't like you, lle saur'a loki."_

Yugi sent a blast of frigid air at Noah, earning a cry of pain as the Storm Dragon's scales turned white where they were hit. Green eyes went wide with shock, _"You're an Ice Dragon!? You're an abomination, a curse among dragons! You are an ill omen!"_

" _Silence before I silence you,"_ Yugi snapped. _"We are done here. Atar will deal with you now."_

Yugi left and headed to his hoard of cushions and blankets. He winced as something pulled under his left wing. The Ice Dragon bit back a whimper as he tried to settle in for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Yami Atem was shocked to see that the training stables were a disaster. The course was destroyed and a boulder blocked the cage that he had requested be set up for Yugi Hikari's session. Closer inspection revealed Noah confined within. The Storm Dragon growled at the High Dragon King. Yami bared his teeth at the defiant dragon, _"What are you doing here?"_

" _I came to see your newest failure,"_ Noah hissed. _"I'm surprised that he's your miserable offspring at that. Tell me, has your Bonded's brother tried to break him yet?"_

" _Aknaudin is forbidden from touching the young one in any way. He is Prince Atem's Bonded."_

Noah snorted, _"He is a weak breed. He shouldn't have lived even this long. You should have killed it before you took it in."_

" _I'll do no such thing, Noah! That Ice Dragon is my blood and all that remains of my mate!"_

" _Sugoroku had a weak heiress if she died from the loss of her first clutch."_

" _Hold your tongue! Your punishment will be decided once my offspring is awake."_ Yami left after tasking a guard to watch over the rogue dragon.

* * *

Yugi whined as he tried to move his left wing and was met with a sharp pain. He couldn't even move his left foreleg without pain. A quick scan of his pile of cushions and blankets revealed small patches of blood on the materials. The small Ice Dragon groaned in irritation at the thought of the servants or slaves washing his 'treasures', but he knew it needed done to keep his part of the chambers clean.

After finally managing to get up, Yugi carefully pulled the soiled items from his stash and set them aside for someone to collect to wash. He would have to pilfer more from storage later if they weren't returned to him. He froze when he felt a warm sensation trickle down his side. Yugi suddenly collapsed as his left foreleg gave out beneath him.

* * *

Translations:

 _ _Atara-__ Mother

 _Atar-_ Father

 _Hin-_ Child

 _lle saur'a loki—you foul snake._ (It seems that Yugi has a thing against snakes…wonder why.)

* * *

 **I am currently up to chapter 34 of 'Free Flight' and have begun to do more research for other mythical creatures' languages and names.**

 **Yugi: This will also come in handy for your other story.**

 **Yup.**

 **Ryou: I like the new layout you did.**

 **I'm trying to keep things clear for my wonderful readers.**

 **Yugi: Please let PhantomBrat know what you think.**

 **Mokuba: Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 13

**So here's the second of four updates.**

 **Yugi: 'Haunted' and 'Hunted' are next.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Atem found Yugi on the floor, whimpering in pain and blood trickling from under his left wing. Closer inspection revealed that the Ice Dragon had a piece of wood embedded just under his wing. Not wanting to hurt Yugi any further, Atem sent for Yami.

Yugi looked up at the Darkness Dragon with pain-glazed eyes, _"I hurt, Atar*."_

" _I believe I know what happened after you left the dining hall last night. You were attacked, am I right?"_

Yugi nodded as Yami examined the injury. _"A snake by the name of Noah said some awful things about you and attacked me. I apologize for the state of the stable."_

" _You'll be grounded for a few days until that wound heals,"_ Yami informed Yugi. _"I'll remove the object and bind your wing. You can choose which form you want to be immobilized in before I bind the wing. If you choose your mixed-form, you are free to move about as your left foreleg will also need to be kept still. Should you pick to remain a full dragon, you will be confined to this room with no choice but to stay in bed."_

As he spoke, Yami Atem had prepared to remove the bit of wood embedded in Yugi's shoulder. Before Yugi could reply, it was swiftly removed and a compress held over the bleeding hole. Yugi shifted as Yami held the fabric in place. Isis had arrived just in time to help. Together, she and Yami cleaned and stitched the wound. Yami used his Shadow Powers to bind Yugi's wings to keep him from moving the left one and opening the wound once more. Isis prepared a sling from some spare bandages after covering the injury and showed Yugi how to use it for his arm.

Yugi looked sadly at his family and Bonded, "I'm sorry."

Atem knelt next to Yugi, "Don't be. You stood up for your father and defended yourself. I would have done the same in your place."

* * *

Yami Atem approached the cage holding Noah as the sun set. _"You have caused injury to a member of this palace and my offspring. You were not to come back to this kingdom for any reason. Your punishment is set. Tonight is your last night a 'free' dragon. Starting tomorrow, you will no longer remember yourself or your past. Your memories are to be Sealed and you will be sent to another region as a 'common dragon' to be used as a horse would be."_

" _At least I can go knowing that I'm not the only one after that little weakling. I only regret that I did not kill him last night!"_

Yami grew angry at this and muttered the spell that would remove the threat that the Storm Dragon was to Yugi. His only regret was that he hadn't been there to prevent Noah's insanity in the first place.

 _Flashback_

 _Yami had heard of the Partial Bonding of a hatchling Storm Dragon and the youngest son of his Bonded's brother. It was accidental as Mokuba was too young to even have such ties, but the eight-year-old was curious. He had touched the scales of the unBonded dragon and accidentally initiated the process._

 _Yami had taken it upon himself to begin training the Storm Dragon until he felt Noah was ready for bearing the young boy as his Rider. Noah was just nearing his first year when tragedy struck. Mokuba had been playing outside with Noah when the dragon discovered his lightning ability. Unfortunately Mokuba was hit and killed instantly. Noah went mad with grief. He had done the worst thing any dragon could do and killed the one to whom he was to be Bonded to. He felt half of his soul die that day and gradually fell into insanity._

 _To protect the kingdom, Yami drove Noah from the region. Everyone knew that a Partially Bonded dragon who had lost their intended Bond before they were fully Bonded could not accept another. They also didn't die with their other as Bonded dragons did when their Riders passed on through battle or severe injury. These dragons were Rogues, doomed to roam until they were too injured to live._

 _END_

Yami watched as the light in Noah's eyes faded, leaving behind a dim glow. The once proud Storm Dragon let out a keen of confusion as a rope was thrown over his head. He watched as the guards dragged the dragon to a waiting cart and shoved him into it before locking the cage door. _"May the Gods have mercy on what remains of your soul, Noah."_

* * *

Yugi sat under a tree and watched as his Bonded tried to practice his swordsmanship with his right arm. "Why do you favor your left Temu?"

"It hurts a bit," Atem replied as he blocked his opponent's 'attack'.

Yugi pushed himself from the ground with his right hand. "I smell no blood and see no wound. Why does it hurt?"

Atem's opponent bowed to the prince before leaving the training grounds. "It hurts because you are injured," Atem stated to Yugi.

"Why is that?"

Mahaad spoke up as he approached the pair, "Because you two are Bonded. Legend has it that the first Bonded pair were given an option by the Dragon Gods and our own. They had to choose whether to allow the dragon to live a shorter life or bind their souls to allow both to have the near-immortal life a dragon had and feel the pains they each had. The pair chose to bind their souls and share the pains the other felt. Because of their choice, all successive Riders and their dragons not only live for a long time, they also bear the other's suffering."

"I don't want Temu to hurt," Yugi pouted. "From now on, I'm not going to get hurt!"

Mahaad laughed as he ruffled Yugi's hair, "Should he get hurt, you would feel his pain as well."

"You're not allowed to get hurt anymore, Temu!"

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Atar: Elvish for 'father'.**_

* * *

 **I have completed up to chapter 38 for this story and plan to post as time (life) permits.**

 **Yugi: Please let PhantomBrat know what you think of this, or other stories she's written.**

 **Ryou: She's posted a rather interesting one involving pranks we've pulled.**

 **I'm off to post the last two updates and then I'm off to bed. I'm tired.**

 **Malik: Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Important News!  
**

 **Yugi: What is it?**

 **I now have three new accounts for AO3, Wattpad, and MediaMiner under Phantombrat (PhantomBrat2986 for AO3).**

 **Ryou: Why?**

 **To minimize other people stealing my stories and posting them under the same username and saying that I stole their stories.**

 **Malik: So what are you planning on doing with this site?**

 **It will still be my main posting site, but the others will also 'earn' postings from here unless I discover that the intended story was stolen and posted under someone else's username without my permission.**

 **Ryou: *Looks up list* So far Wattpad is the only one with a 'Black List'. 'Please Accept Me' will never be posted on there as someone else had posted it without asking first.**

 **Sadly. I'd hoped to post that after I'd finished posting a different story.**

 **Yugi: Let's let everyone enjoy the newest chapter!**

* * *

Yugi waited anxiously for the return of his treasured comforts from the laundry slaves. He refused to let even Atem close to his 'treasure' after the blankets and pillows were returned to their chambers. The Ice Dragon unfolded the blankets as best as he could with one arm and ruffled them up into his nest. Every time Atem offered help, Yugi would huff and threaten to frost his bed if he came any closer.

Yami had to explain to Atem that Yugi was entering his temperamental stage. The young dragon would have random mood swings and then feel bad about whatever threats were made before completely forgetting about the incident. He was also warned that this stage would last between a week to a few months if they were lucky.

Yugi managed to fix his bedding to his liking after a struggle. He yawned and curled up into the pile and fell asleep instantly, inhaling the scent of lavender and sunshine.

* * *

Atem watched as Yami repaired the training course and wondered about his past, "Yami, what do you know of your lineage?"

" _Not much more than the fact that I came from a far away land. I am sorry to say that I know more about my late mate's lineage than I do my own. Why do you ask?"_

"I heard that some dragons can have certain issues depending on their family lines. I'm just concerned for Yugi," he admitted.

Yami nodded, _"Yugi Hikari's Atara has no known issues, but the best dragon to ask is her Atar, Sugoroku. He headed to the warm valley near the Mountain Elves' village. I believe that he mentioned the heat was too much for him and he can't stand the snow, but Aquariania said that the former High Dragon King cannot safely reside where the current lives without fear of certain acts of aggression. As soon as Yugi recovers, I will gladly take you both there myself."_

"Why not now? I'm sure that Yugi would enjoy seeing more of the world than just what is in the palace walls," Atem questioned.

" _Very well. Go and ask your father for his permission and then gather a pack with clothes for the two of you and enough food that will not spoil for a journey. This trip will take us at least three days' flight and possibly a day or two to visit before another three days' flight home. Make sure to pack Yugi's saddle as he will hopefully be able to make the flight back on his own."_

* * *

Yugi watched as Atem loaded the supplies Yami suggested he pack into the bags on Yami's saddle. He hated being bundled up in more than just his oversized tunic and pants, but Yami said that the air was colder the higher up they went and the faster he flew. Atem was currently wearing a thicker pair of pants and a long-sleeved shirt under his own tunic. A traveler's cloak was draped about his shoulders with its hood down for the moment. Yugi wore something similar but had on a light-weight cape that Atem had found for him in his closet. One of the slaves had constructed a hood out of another of Atem's old light-weight capes and sewed it onto the rim of the first.

"You three take care and return soon," Aknamkanon said as he helped lift Yugi up to Atem. He was grateful that the small dragon was light in his mixed-form. "Should you find Sugoroku, please tell him that Shimon wishes him well. I'm still trying to talk him into going out there to stay and coming here to visit us."

" _I will pass on your greetings, my Bonded,"_ Yami stated as he stretched his wings for flight. _"Are you both secure?"_

After receiving Atem's response, they were off. Yugi watched in amazement as his father ascended into the sky, the palace growing smaller and further away with each wing-beat. "Wow," was all Yugi could breathe as he looked all around.

Yami chuckled as he turned towards the direction of Ryou and Malik's mountain home.

* * *

Yugi watched as Atem lit the fire with the flint and steel from his leather pouch. "Why can't I try," he asked.

Atem smiled, "Fire and Ice do not mix well Yugi. You tried once before and we ended up with an ice sculpture of a fire. I need to be able to cook dinner, not watch a frozen fire melt."

Yugi looked sheepish, "Sorry, Temu. What's for dinner?"

"Potatoes and preserved meats. I managed to get you a little cream, but I'm afraid that we'll have to stop at a village for fresh cream tomorrow. The thick clay pot only holds enough for one serving for you. So you'll have to decide which meal is most important for the cream or divide it between three meals."

Yugi held out his hands and took the pot from Atem. He eyed the contents before taking a gulp of the cream and handed it back, "Split. I can keep it cold, Temu."

They ate their meals in silence before Yami Atem curled himself around the two. _"It is time to sleep. We leave at dawn's first light. There is a village not more than half a day from here that is friendly to dragons. There we will be able to purchase more milk for Yugi and fresh food for us."_

* * *

Yugi stood close to Atem and watched as his human haggled with the vendor for a lower price on a piece of meat for Yami. Yugi bared his teeth instinctively as the male reached for a dagger to attempt to force Atem to accept his 'price'. "Don't you dare waara Edan*!" Yugi accidentally frosted the meat as he held his hand up to stop the human.

The vendor's eyes went wide, "You're an Ice Dragon aren't you boy? Don't lie to me either, I can see your wings."

"Father! Stop hassling the customers," a young woman called out to him from the inside of the shop. "Mother is tired of losing sales to your temper."

The girl stepped out into the shop's main room. She bowed her head to the pair, "Forgive my father's temper. Things have been so bad with the drought that we've had to deal with greedy people stealing our best meats. I am Kisara."

"Yugi Hikari," Yugi replied. "This is Temu, my Bonded."

Kisara's eyes went wide, "You're an Ice Dragon!"

Yugi sniffed the air and beamed, "You are dragon too, no?"

"Not completely," Kisara answered. "My mother is a Storm Dragon and my father is a human. I am the bearer of a Dragon Soul instead."

"My Atar is a Darkness Dragon and Atara was a Water Dragon," Yugi offered.

Atem held his dragon back, "Excuse us, but we need to purchase something for Yami and then I need to know where to get fresh milk for Yugi."

"I'll give you what I can spare from our stores for two-thirds our usual price and throw in a fresh bucket of milk for your Ice Dragon," Kisara offered. "It's the least we can do after my father's behavior."

* * *

After securing the next day's meals, the three took to the skies once more. Atem had a hard time trying to spread their coins thin at that marketplace. Yugi had fallen asleep against Atem's back. The small dragon had snuck a sip of the fresh milk from his newly-acquired pot and loved it so much that he drank a few more mouthfuls before Atem managed to take it from him. The warm milk had made him drowsy, forcing Atem to haul him up with rope. Kisara's father couldn't help but laugh at the young dragon's antics and threw in a bag of vegetables from their small garden.

Atem drew his cloak tighter as Yami flew on into the afternoon.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _ ***Waara Edan-Dirty Human.** (Yugi tends to fight with words as he doesn't have the usual claws or sharp teeth of a dragon in Mixed-form. He loves to insult people in the Elfish language just to see their reactions. Hmmm...seems that he's more of an educated dragon with an affinity to insults instead of one with a lust for destruction.)_

* * *

 **Yugi: So where are you up to with this story?**

 **Nearly done with Chapter 39 and preparing for Chapter 40. I'm aiming to have at least a few more chapters up before my birthday.**

 **Yugi: Wow. What about your other stories?**

 **Working on the next chapter for 'Hunted', 'Haunted', and 'Please Accept Me'. 'Hunted' is nearing its final chapters and then I'm tossed up between posting an AU for it or working on revamping 'Prince, Noble, Commoner, Slave'.**

 **Bakura: I've discovered other stories starting on this contraption you refuse to take out of your computer. STOP!**

 **Um...how about NO! I need to let those ideas out and maybe adopt them out later. I seriously need a password-protected flashdrive.**

 **Ryou: Wouldn't you forget the password...or where you wrote it down?**

 **More than likely...I tend to forget where I hid my special treats. Speaking of which, I think I still have an unopened Turkey Slim Jim somewhere in my room from the other day...I'm gonna go look for it.**

 **Bakura: MEAT! IT'S MINE, PHANTOMBRAT!**

 **MINE!.!.!**

 **Ryou: O.0**

 **Yugi: Wow, I"ve never seen her so worked up over anything lie that before.**

 **TURKEY** ** **!.!.!.**** **!.!.!.** **!.!.!.** **!.!.!.** **!.!.!.** **!.!.!**

 **Yami: She obviously likes turkey enough to try an attack Bakura with anything she can get her hands on. *Ducks yarn, books, and shoes* I guess we can eat her...**

 **Yugi: Don't bother even touching her chocolate chips. You'll end up like Bakura if you do.**

 **Ryou: Until Next time. *sighs* I'd best go restrain Bakura before he gets hurt for getting that meat stick.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Here's the deal: My birthday is in 3 days...2 after midnight. My goal is to FINALLY finish 'Hunted', and post more chapters to 'Haunted', 'Please Accept Me', 'Free Flight', and maybe post a new story if I can sort through a drawer filled with partially written stories.**

 **Yugi: Who knows, maybe you'll find the completed story for 'Curse of the Shadows' in there.**

 **That would be great as I've not updated that one in eight years...not counting that notice that was posted back in February of last year. I'm ashamed of that.**

 **Ryou: Don't be. You've had a lot happen.**

 **You said it.**

 **Malik: So what do you plan on doing for your birthday, PhantomBrat?**

 **Freebie-Hunting!.!.! I got coupons for Baskin-Robbins, Arby's, Wienerschintzel (giving that to my dad), and a number of other places including a free haircut!**

 **Joey: Sounds like fun.**

 **It will be! I promise that I will try to find the time to post the chapters mentioned earlier.**

 **Yugi: Enjoy!**

* * *

Yami landed just outside of the forest, _"We will rest here for the night. Bakura and Marik do not appreciate trespassers so late in the evening. Unload everything and rest a moment before setting up your camp."_

Yami shifted into his mixed-form and aided Atem in setting up their camp after everything was unloaded from his back. As the two dragons curled up next to the fire, Atem set to work on oiling the saddle's leather to keep it soft and clean for his father.

He watched as Yugi carefully stretched out his unbound wing and curled it around his body to ward off some of the warmth of the fire. Atem couldn't blame the Ice Dragon. Since Bonding with him, Atem couldn't stand the heat for as long as he used to. As a young child, Atem could be found sitting out in the sun for hours in the gardens. Now the male couldn't stand being out in the midday heat without retreating into the shade.

Atem then realized that while he had taken on some of Yugi's traits, the small dragon had also taken on some of his own. Yugi Hikari had calmed down and eased up on the intensity of his revenge-pranks. He had also taken to eating meals with the council and his small family in his mixed-form instead of eating in seclusion like most other dragons. Yugi had also taken to watching Atem closely in order to avoid offending any visiting dignitaries.

Atem left the saddle and headed to his sleeping roll, grateful that Yugi hadn't laid claim to it 'yet'.

* * *

Yugi was the first to wake and was eager to get their day started. He bolted down his portion of bread, fish, and cream before Yami could tell him to slow down. The Ice Dragon had the courtesy of looking a little sheepish as he waited for Atem and Yami to finish their own breakfast.

Once their camp was cleaned up and the fire extinguished, Yami showed Atem how to set up a litter to drag the saddle and their packs with ease. Yugi happily followed Yami into the forest with Atem next to him.

* * *

Yugi wanted so badly to collapse and not wake for two days just as Yami announced that they were near Ryou and Malik's village. In fact, the little dragon did just that. His keeling over caught the attention of a young elfin girl. "What a poor little boy," she cried out as she neared the three weary travelers.

Yami stepped between the girl and Yugi, _"Do not come any closer to him. This dragon is Bonded to Atem, Prince of Egypt and next to be Pharaoh."_

The girl froze, "A dragon!? He hardly looks it!"

Yugi chose that moment to unconsciously wrap his good wing around himself. The girl rushed off immediately. Ryou appeared from the direction the girl vanished in, "Forgive Rebecca. She's been through a lot before coming here to live with her grandfather. Her Mother was a human who had fallen in love with an Elf. Rebecca is their daughter but, as she took after her father's side, they decided to send her here to learn about her heritage."

Malik dropped out of a tree and let out a click of disappointment. "He's underweight and soft. What have you been feeding him?"

" _We've been traveling and he's having a hard time with his injury. Noah decided to return,"_ Yami stated. _"Yugi Hikari stood his ground but was injured. You must understand that this is his first time traveling outside of the palace since he was brought in."_

"What happened with Noah," Ryou asked as he looked over Yugi's unconscious form.

" _He was quite violent with Yugi and attacked him. Yugi, instead of attacking him, flew towards the training stables that I had set up for the next day's session. Noah followed him and was trapped in the cage that I set up just in case Yugi couldn't avoid a rather large boulder. I had to bind Noah's memories and reduced him to nothing more than a beast of burden."_

" _So, the threat of one beast is dealt with,"_ Bakura snorted as he landed. _"Now there's Dartz, Pegasus, and their dragons to deal with."_

Marik landed next to Bakura, _"The nymphs and the merfolk are restless, and it's not because I like to fly overhead and drop rocks into trees and water. They say that there's a storm coming that threatens the very balance of magical beings, dragons included."_

"'Kura, Yugi is in no condition to walk on his own. Fly him to our home and get him comfortable. I need to check his wing when Yami unbinds it."

Bakura nodded and carefully collected the small mixed-form dragon into his right foreclaws and took to the sky, being careful with the young Ice Dragon.

* * *

Yami was relieved to learn that Yugi was just exhausted and would hopefully wake near suppertime. _"We came to learn of Sugoroku's whereabouts. I need to ask him a few questions,"_ Yami stated as Ryou stirred the pot of vegetable stew.

The elf hummed in thought and nodded. "He usually comes to meet me here for a little conversation about this time tomorrow. It's a habit that he comes by at least twice a week for a visit and a meal with Bakura. I'm sure that he'd love to meet young Yugi. How has their Bond been going?"

" _Well. They are adapting to suit the other. Atem has aided Yugi in tolerating the heat of the desert while Yugi has lowered Atem's high tolerance of the extreme temperature of home. Yugi's wild-streak has also mellowed some. I believe that at their rate of development, the two will have formed a mind-link before the next harvest."_

"So how old is the little one?"

" _One year and six moons,"_ Yami answered. _"It seems like only yesterday that Atem brought him into our lives."_

Ryou smiled, "Well, it seems like he was meant to be. Let's go and wake the young dragon and feed him something."

* * *

 **Rebecca will be back and is somewhat true to her original portrayal in the series.**

 **Yugi: WHY!? *Cries***

 **I didn't mean to write her that way, it was an accident.**

 **Yami: *hugs Yugi to calm him* You are cruel, PhantomBrat, cruel.**

 **Ryou: ?**

 **Yeah, Yeah. Pick on the author and make everyone question your relationship as pseudo-brothers/twins in my fanfics. *Rolls eyes***

 **Ryou: ?**

 **Joey: Why do I smell Whoppers candy?**

 **MINE!.!.!.!**

 **Ryou: Not again...**

 **Yugi: At least nobody mentioned her tea stash.**

 ** **MINE!.!.!.!**** **MINE!.!.!.!** **MINE!.!.!.!** **...**

 **Malik: And she's out for the night.**

 **Yugi: *Pokes PhantomBrat in the shoulder* I'd say. We'd best call it a night as well.**

 **Malik: Until Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 16

**So, I've been pretty busy with various projects and just barely got back to complete my updates before I call it a night.**

 **Yugi: Translations will be at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Yugi carefully extended his left wing and smiled at Atem, "It doesn't hurt, Temu!"

Ryou quickly examined Yugi's injury and washed his hands in a basin of fresh water. "You can leave it unbound, Yami. He needs to move it more anyways."

" _Very well, Ryou."_ Yami gave his young offspring a nod permitting him to get up from the stool he sat on while Ryou checked him over.

The sound of a dragon landing caught Yugi's attention, causing the dragon-child to shift into his full dragon-form out of alarm. Ryou sighed as the temperature of his home dropped a few degrees more.

" _Ryou, I am here. I brought the herbs that you requested from my cave."_

A male with light yellow wings and wearing a tunic and cloth pants entered the dwelling. _"Why is it colder than usual in here?"_

Yugi crouched down low and bared his teeth with a low growl. Atem swatted Yugi on the nose, "Enough. We are guests in Ryou's village, show some respect." He turned to the dragon and bowed, "Amin hiraetha manka amin sgiathatch ruthe lle. ro naa sai- nessa."

" _Y' nessa Edan ya can quena i' lambe en' i' Tel'Quessir. Ilya naa eithel. I' nessa sgiathatch naa tereva vee' ro naa sal' learnien"_ The humanoid dragon smiled and bowed in return. " _I am Sugoroku."_

Yugi's eyes went wide, _"Atara's atar?!"_

" _What was your atara's name, little dragon?"_

" _I don't know. But my atar's name is Yami Atem,"_ Yugi stated proudly.

Sugoroku looked over at the humanoid dragon sitting in the shadows, _"This young one is yours? What is he?"_

" _Yugi Hikari is an Ice Dragon, borne of the only clutch of eggs that Aquariania had given me before she gave into her sadness. He is all I have left of her."_

Sugoroku carefully approached Yugi and knelt down before him. Yugi lay his head down and allowed the elder to look him over. Sugoroku was pleased to see that Yugi was quite healthy for a cold-region dragon living in the desert, _"How have you managed to keep him alive in the extreme heat of your kingdom?"_

Atem stood up, "Yugi is my Bonded. I found him barely hatched a year-and-a-half ago and brought him to the palace. He is a bit of an addict when it comes to sweetbreads and dairy."

Yugi pouted upon hearing Atem's statement, _"Not fair, Temu!"_

* * *

Sugoroku could not believe his eyes when Yugi shifted to his mixed-form. _"He is possibly the Dragon of Legend! I need to consult the Seer before I return to my home."_

Yugi looked at his grandfather, "What is the Dragon of Legend?"

" _This dragon is supposed to bring about a lasting peace to all creatures able to create Bonds with humans and elves. But they are to face challenges and dangers beyond imagination,"_ the Light Dragon stated. _"If you are this dragon, Dartz and Pegasus will be among those after you to twist the prophecy to fit their own selfish desires."_

Yugi reached for a dish of cooked chicken and a pot of cream. The Light Dragon watched as Yugi dipped the meat into the cream and bit the dripping piece off. _"Atem, has he always eaten like this?"_

The Egyptian Prince nodded, "Ever since he came into our lives. Yugi hates the sight, taste, and scent of blood. Because of this, Father and Yami have to sit across the table with something blocking their foods from Yugi's view."

The elder chuckled upon hearing this. _"It seems that your own aversion to blood has transferred to the young one through your Bond."_

"I guess it didn't help with him seeing the kitchen slaves butchering a cow once," Atem said as Yugi finished draining the rest of the cream in his pot. "He came to me complaining that it was awful. I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was the provider of the first cream he had ever had. She had dried up and wasn't good for much more than being served as dinner that night."

* * *

Yugi sat on the branch just over Ryou's doorway. The small dragon didn't like the human-elf child known as Rebecca. She had taken to following him through the village as he stuck close to his Bonded. The girl had proclaimed her love for the humanoid dragon child despite Atem informing her that not only was Yugi under two years of age but that he was a Bonded dragon. She didn't care as she was fascinated by Yugi's appearance and the wings added to the infatuation.

Yugi had grown irritated at the girl and flew up to the out-of-reach branch to get away from her. Rebecca stormed off after announcing that Yugi would be hers one way or another. Yugi dropped from the branch and opened his wings as he shifted into his dragon form with ease. Little did he know that Yami was watching the whole scene.

* * *

Rebecca raided her grandfather's library looking for a particular book she had discovered during her first trip to the large room of books. It was a book on spells that she planned on using to gain Yugi's affections. She nearly gave up when the faded and worn grey spine of the book in question caught her eye. The girl smiled as she pulled the tome from its place and darted from the room.

Rebecca scanned the page she had chosen and smiled, "Yugi, you will be my beloved and that miserable human won't be able to influence you anymore."

She copied down the list of ingredients and skipped off to the market to purchase most of them.

* * *

Yugi eyed the sweet that Rebecca offered him with a critical look. He turned his face up and away, "I'm not hungry."

"But I made it myself," she pouted.

"If I did not see you make it, I will not eat it," Yugi stated as he turned to walk away.

Rebecca grew desperate. She darted in front of him and smashed the sweet into his mouth. Yugi tried to spit the food out, but she refused to remove her hand until he was forced to swallow it. The dragon-child fainted against her. Rebecca silently cheered her success as she sat on the ground and played with his bangs as she adjusted his head to lie in her lap.

She smiled as she felt Yugi stir. "What happened?"

"You fainted beloved," she replied.

Yugi looked confused, "Who are you?"

"I'm your, uh, girlfriend," Rebecca answered. "Don't you remember, my love?"

Yugi shook his head sadly. Rebecca smiled sadly, "Don't worry about it, precious. It will come back to you in time."

* * *

Atem paced Ryou's floor, "Yugi never misses a meal with me. Something's off."

"Close your eyes and tell me what you feel," Ryou instructed. He was concerned for the Ice Dragon's well-being as well.

Atem did as instructed, "Confusion and off-centered."

" _Someone likely Spelled him,"_ Bakura growled from the doorway. He was in mixed-form. _"Come to think of it that little brat of Arthur's was skipping through the market with a basket of stuff. Fresh mint, roses, and chamomile were some of the things I spotted. What spells do you know of that include those three items, my Bonded?"_

Ryou looked upwards for a moment before paling, "If that girl used a heart or blood in whatever spell she used, she'll not only wipe his memory, she'll end up killing him or making him Feral!"

* * *

Yugi felt weak as Rebecca fed him a strange meat. He tried to quietly refuse but she insisted on him eating the meal she prepared. He hated the texture and the taste of the food as he was forced to eat it. A loud bang shook the girl to the core as three males rushed into the courtyard.

Yugi felt ill and pushed the plate away from him. He looked up at the three in confusion, "Who…"

Atem caught him as Yugi pitched forward. "Don't worry, Yugi, I've got you now," Atem whispered to his dragon.

 _*I don't feel good.*_

Atem gasped as he felt Yugi's mind brush his own.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Amin hiraetha manka amin sgiathatch ruthe lle. ro naa sai- nessa."** -I'm sorry if my dragon angered you. He is very young. (Atem is trying to avoid a disaster should the strange dragon be angered by Yugi's actions.)

 **Y' nessa Edan ya can quena i' lambe en' i' Tel'Quessir. Ilya naa eithel. I' nessa sgiathatch naa tereva vee' ro naa sal' learnien-** A young human who can speak the tongue of the Elves. All is well. The young dragon is fine as he is still learning. (Sugoroku is pleased to hear that a young human is able to speak the language of the Elves.)

* * *

 **I will try to update 'Hunted', and 'Please Accept Me' sometime today.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Yugi: PhantomBrat! What happened to your hair!?**

 ***Stares at ends* It feels so weird. I sort of had it trimmed.**

 **Bakura: More like hacked off.**

 **I had to take off quite a bit as it was severely uneven and had major split ends. I hadn't had it trimmed for about 6 or 7 years. On a happy note, my hair grows pretty quickly. XP**

 **Yugi: So what made you decide to do it besides the issues?**

 **It was a freebie for my birthday. I had a whole list of things I wanted to do, but the printer is broken and there was no time to do the rest.**

 **Ryou: I like it.**

 ***Sighs* At least I don't have to go through my shampoo and conditioner as fast.**

 **Malik: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Not long after Yugi had passed out, Atem collapsed as well. Rebecca was trying to get to Yugi, but Bakura and Marik were tasked with keeping the half-breed child out of the healer's building. The healer, Nessa, was concerned for the two princes due to the interference from such a obstinate child.

Nessa rushed from her building and grabbed Rebecca, "What did you give the dragon!? Tell me so that I can save them both!"

"I gave him crushed rose and chamomile flowers with mint and other stuff listed in the book I found and stuffed a cow's heart with it," the girl answered. "I fed it to him raw."

Bakura grabbed her shoulders, _"You fed a Bonded dragon not used to raw meats and blood a raw heart! You've doomed them both, you pigheaded spoiled child! You'd better pray that they recover with little effects, because if even one of them has been affected permanently you will suffer as well."_

* * *

Nessa ground up charcoal and the bitterest of herbs before mixing the powders with water. She carefully poured the concoction into Yugi's mouth, pausing to help him swallow it. She was grateful moments later for the foresight to set a pail near Yugi's bedside. The small dragon-child began to empty the contents of his stomach into the pail almost immediately. The healer paled when she saw the amount of blood in the pail.

She quickly mashed up a few dried plants and mixed it with more water into a thin broth and poured it into the Ice Dragon's throat. Yugi coughed some of it out but managed to swallow most of the mix. He let out a whimper as Atem shivered in the cot next to his. Nessa acted quickly and cut the palms of their hands before binding them together with leather straps. This was a last effort to keep their Bond from breaking.

After four hours of working on the two princes, Nessa breathed a sigh of relief as Yugi settled down and curled up next to Atem.

* * *

 _*Temu, I'm hungry.*_

 _**Then ask Yami for food. I'm hurting.**_

Atem ran his fingers over Yugi's white facial scales as they rested in the shade of Ryou's tree. They had been recovering from Rebecca's attempt to enchant Yugi for two days. Yugi had been eating little as his stomach was still sensitive and left him with little appetite. The Ice Dragon shifted his head to rest on Atem's knees as he dug his claws into the ground. Atem held his stomach as he felt the waves of pain that Yugi experienced through their Bond.

Yugi relaxed as the spasms subsided. _*I am no longer hungry, Temu.*_

Atem curled against Yugi's side, "Nessa said that this should pass in a few days."

Yugi let out a strained sigh as he tried to get comfortable once more. He hated the spasms and despised the mixed-breed child that caused them with her selfishness. According to the healer, Yugi could have died due to the tampering of their Bond.

Finally giving up any hope of resting, Yugi grasped Atem's shirt with his teeth and stood the prince up. _*I need to see my atar, Temu.*_

Atem nodded and went to find Yami. He was concerned for his dragon as Yugi had not moved from his current spot since they returned to Ryou's nor had he eaten more than a couple of meals in that time. He found the Darkness Dragon eating a deer that he had hunted. Knowing better than to disturb a dragon while eating, Atem sat on a fallen tree facing the way he had come from.

" _Do you need something, Little Prince,"_ Yami asked after washing his meal down with fresh water from a nearby stream.

Atem turned and sighed, "Yugi wanted you. He's still in the same place."

Yami nodded and allowed Atem to climb up on his back for the flight back.

* * *

Yami Atem was tired of seeing his offspring in such misery. Yugi let out a pitiful whimper as Nessa gently pushed on his side. The healer sighed sadly, "He most likely is suffering from severe hunger. The pain he is suffering is quite discouraging and would make even the strongest of warriors wish for death. I am surprised to see that it has only put him off of food but it doesn't help."

"So what can I do to get Yugi to eat again," Atem asked her.

Nessa brushed her long dark hair from her shoulder, "There is a powder that I've made from dried herbs and crushed marrow. It is to be mixed with water and given to a dragon when they are too ill to eat normally. I believe that it may help Yugi as well. I would have had my apprentice deliver it, but she is now forbidden to do so. Due to her actions, I must seek a new student. I will return as quickly as possible with a few packets of the medicinal powders for him."

* * *

Yugi sniffed at the bowl of broth that Atem carried out to him. The smell was incredible to his sensitive nose. Deciding to chance it, Yugi shifted to his mixed-form and crawled to lean against the tree. Atem helped his weak dragon drink the liquid and watched as Yugi drifted to sleep afterwards. The Egyptian prince hoped that Yugi would recover quickly.

As he sat there with Yugi, Atem spotted a flash of golden hair. He glared in the direction he spotted the intruder. Prince Atem carefully pushed himself up from the ground and made sure to grab his borrowed walking stick before approaching his 'target'.

Rebecca looked up from her hiding spot and paled upon seeing Atem towering over her. "I'm so sorry," she whimpered. "All I wanted was for him to want me."

Atem's crimson eyes narrowed at the child, "Yugi is _my_ dragon and my Bonded. What you did to him could have killed us both. A Bond between a dragon and its chosen isn't meant to be tampered with by any means. Not only that, but he is too young to be looking for a mate of any species. Even if he were of mating age, Yugi certainly wouldn't look to a child who uses enchantments to gain affection."

"How would you know," the child challenged.

"Because, Yugi and I are Bonded. He looks to me for an example and I certainly don't appreciate those who use magic to get their way. I will not assist you by telling you what it is that he would most likely look for in a mate. So, do yourself a favor and go home, little girl. An ill Ice Dragon has a short temper when awakened so rudely from slumber."

Rebecca glared at him before rushing off towards her grandfather's home.

* * *

 **Malik: PhantomBrat has had a lot of issues with motivation for writing the next chapters for 'Haunted' and 'Please Accept Me'. Please be patient.  
**

 **Yugi: She also found episodes of GX on Demand.**

 **Bakura: Why is she so easily distracted!?**

 **Yugi: Dunno.**

 **Yami: Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 18

**GAAAAAHHHH!**

 **Yugi: What's wrong?**

 **Windows Media Player is acting up and making my tunes sound like a cassette tape on the verge of being eaten by the tape player. All I wanted to do was listen to my 'Josie and the Pussycats' soundtrack.**

 **Bakura: I noticed two copies of that and two copies of the VHS tapes for that particular title. Care to elaborate?**

 **One of the movies was 'edited' for 'Family-friendly Viewing' and the other is the original, unedited version that I have yet to watch. I bought the first back when it came out on video...I have a few favorite lines that cracked up my aunt's second husband's niece up.**

 **Ryou: What were they?**

 **'What are you going to do? Kill me with a guitar?' She thought it was hilarious because I share one of the characters' names and dressed up as Melody, just to mess with people's heads, for our school's Homecoming Week's Celebrity Dress Day theme. Plus I timed it perfectly to say it when the main character did.**

 **Bakura: You are one confusing girl.**

 **And proud of it...unless I get confused myself, then I'm flustered and easily upset.**

* * *

Yugi Hikari awoke in the cool morning and tried to get up, freezing when he felt the familiar weight of his Bonded against his side. Quietly grumbling to himself, Yugi gently grabbed Atem's shirt collar with his teeth and carefully moved the human prince away. The Ice Dragon slowly got up and walked over to lie in the sun for the first time in four days. Yugi hummed to himself as he felt the warm rays dance over his scales.

Yami approached Yugi, _"It is nice to see you've moved on your own accord. I feared you had grown roots from staying in one place for so long."_

" _Atar, I am tired and hungry. I fear that if I were to eat, my stomach would rebel against me."_

" _Perhaps some of Nessa's broth would placate your mutinous stomach,"_ Yami teased his offspring softly.

Yugi closed his eyes. _"Not funny, atar."_

Yami left to find Ryou and ask the elf to make something for Yugi.

* * *

Rebecca had finally given up on Yugi and had to find another Lifetask and Mistress as Nessa had requested that she leave her building unless she needed healing. The human-elf child wandered the industrial area of her village, passing the small blacksmith and weavers. An elf-woman was setting up her leathers and preparing to mark them for cutting when Rebecca neared her shop. "You there, child," she called out, "aren't you supposed to be at the Healer's?"

Rebecca shook her head, "My mistress was forced to remove me from my training. I did something that was unforgivable in her eyes and the eyes of those I have wronged."

"Will it be repeated should I take you on at half-rate?"

"No, as I have learned my lesson and am currently unable to use magic," the child replied softly.

The female nodded, "Very well. Magic has no place in leather crafting as it taints the material. You start today and I require you to bring me 20 silver coins tomorrow and you provide your own meals when you work for me."

Rebecca nodded as the elf continued, "I want you to sharpen my tools until they are nearly as sharp as the warriors' knives. Take care not to nick the blades as I cannot use a damaged tool."

The girl did as she was told, watching her new mistress show her each tool and explained how to sharpen the edges.

* * *

Atem watched as Yugi lapped at the milk that Ryou had retrieved for him from his cows. They had added some of the herbal mixture to the fresh milk in hopes of tempting Yugi into eating. Yugi sighed as he finished off close to four small buckets worth of the creamy liquid. _"Do you have a roll?"_

Ryou pulled a bread roll from his knapsack and held it up for the young dragon to see. Yugi sniffed at it before turning his head aside. The elf tore a little bit from the bread and ate it while Yugi watched. Satisfied that it was safe, Yugi carefully plucked the bred from Ryou's hand and ate it in one bite. The Ice Dragon gave a low rumble akin to a cat's purr and bowed his head to Ryou, _"Thank you."_

Yami gave a nod as Ryou glanced at him, both knowing that Yugi would have another trial to face in his young life. _"Yugi Hikari, High Dragon Prince and my offspring, you will need to learn how to live off the land should you and Atem find yourselves traveling for reasons unknown. In a month's time, you will need to face the Dragons' Rites of Passage. I will take you and your Bonded to a location and leave you both there to find your way home together."_

" _Why can't I do something else,"_ Yugi asked in a soft whine.

"Because all young Dragons have are required do this when they reach the first half of their second year," Ryou stated. "Those with a Bonded One will have to make sure that their Other survives as well. Even your atar and the Pharaoh had to go through this process together. Though the location may be different, the task is very much the same…survive and make your way home."

* * *

Rebecca sighed as she packed up the damaged tools and counted the remaining coin in her money pouch. Mai was unhappy when she had nicked the scrapers and broke the tip of her best knife. Now Rebecca had to drop them off at the blacksmith's and pay for the repairs or replacements from the last of the coins she had saved from working at Nessa's place. Whatever charges were left were to come from what little she earned from Mai's until her fees were paid off. 'Perhaps I should have looked around more,' she thought to herself.

She sighed, remembering that her grandfather had said that the Gods had mysterious ways of teaching humility when the lesson was needed as well as providing for their children. If she were to tell him that the village saddle-maker had taken her on and that she didn't like the task, he would march her back to Mai's and pay her the rest of the coins she should have taken. Rebecca sighed again. She decided to swallow her pride and humble herself to the new Lifetask provided to her by the elf-woman and learn to create saddles for dragons and horses.

The hybrid child would have to accept her punishment and learn from her mistake. Rebecca swore to herself that she would make amends to the Egyptian Prince and his Ice Dragon, even if it took the rest of her lifetime.

* * *

Yugi took his mixed-form and climbed onto Yami's back with Atem. His grandfather dropped a package into his lap, _"This is for my Bonded. There is another package with several scales for the mage and a few crystals as well. Be sure that they receive them, Little One."_

Yugi nodded, "I will. Elder-atar, will you visit?"

Sugoroku's great amethyst eyes focused on the Ice Dragon, _"Perhaps if Yami Atem permits…"_

" _You are always welcome in my region,"_ Yami stated. _"It did once belong to you before you named me your heir by allowing me to take your chosen heir as my mate. Also, Yugi Hikari is also of your line, so you should be permitted to visit him whenever you so please."_

" _I appreciate your permitting me to return to what was once my home so freely,"_ Sugoroku bowed his head to Yami.

Yami returned the gesture, _"You once welcomed a reckless young Darkness Dragon into your region and taught him to be the High Dragon Prince worthy of being Bonded to the human ruler of your lands. You accepted this same creature into your lineage despite not knowing his origins. For that, I am grateful to call you Father. Do not ever wait for invitation into your old region. I will inform all scouts that you are always and forever welcome to come and go as you please."_

" _This has truly been a pleasure seeing you once more, Yami Atem,"_ Sugoroku said as Yami stretched his wings to prepare for flight. _"Not only have you graced me with your presence, you have gifted my line with a male Ice Dragon. May the wind follow your wings and the skies remain clear on your journey home."_

* * *

 ** _Translations:_**

 ** _Atar:_ **_Father_

 ** _Elder-atar:_** _Grandfather (Haven't figured out the right word for Elder yet, but so far, neither has Yugi. He wanted to show the father of his mother respect in some form.)  
_

* * *

 **I need to apologize for the delay in updating anything recently. There are too many things going on to keep up with writing. Medical emergencies in my family, art shows, my yearly fair projects, and various events near where I live all keep me pretty busy this time of year.  
**

 **Yugi: What's with the stacks of books that you've sorted through?**

 **I'm looking to get those signed by their author. He's going to be in town this weekend and I really want him to sign those. I've already read them and remember their plots anyways.**

 **Ryou: 'The Second Horror'? When did you read this one?**

 **The first time? I was eight years old. I got a copy of it when I was nine or ten in my Christmas box from my stepdad's grandmother. It was one of many books in that beautiful cardboard box.**

 **Bakura: Didn't you ever ask for anything besides books as a kid?**

 **Sweaters, art supplies, and books. I did actually pitch a fit for a teddy bear once. I saw him in a bag from a charity and really had to have him.**

 **Yugi: Did you get it?**

 **Yuppers. I still have him and found a 'twin brother' just a few years ago. Bouncy and Astral.**

 **Joey: Where'd you get those names?**

 **Bouncy fell down a flight of stairs and actually bounced. Astral was named for Astral from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. I had thought to name him either Jaden or Yusei, but Astral stuck better.**

 **Yugi: Well, that's it. Yami is dragging PhantomBrat away to make sure she works on more chapters for this and other stories.**

 **Ryou: Until Next Time!**


	21. Chapter 19

**I can't believe that I actually did it!**

 **Yugi: Did what?**

 **I finished a colored pencil drawing that looks like it's a photo from a distance.**

 **Kaiba: What's the big deal in that?**

 **I'm more of an abstract artist than anything. I've had problems drawing realistic-looking things.**

 **Ryou: So how did you manage this?**

 **I used GIMP and took out all the color from an image I wanted to use for inspiration. I then used a filter to make it look photocopied in order to take away all the fine details. This method made it look abstract and simplified it for me. It was smooth sailing from there.**

 **Joey: Sounds confusing...but if it works for you.**

 **Anyways, to celebrate, I'm posting another chapter for this story. Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Aknamkanon was relived to see his Bonded and their sons return. He stood outside in the courtyard to greet them as they landed.

" _What has happened in my absence to cause such a reaction upon our return?"_

"A challenge was issued from across the ocean," Aknamkanon stated. "Your homeland has sent a representative to lay claim to one of your brood. They will not listen to me when I say that only one of your offspring survived and was Bonded to my son. They wish to take him back with them."

Yami Atem growled low in his throat, waking Atem and Yugi, _"They cannot have him! Yugi was hatched here and so will remain."_

"I see," a foreign woman said as she stepped from the shadows, "the power and position of High Dragon King has clouded your mind to our long-standing agreement."

" _Vivian Wong. My only offspring is already Bonded and is not a bargaining chip to be used."_

"Our agreement was that if we allowed you to be brought here, one of your first brood was to be sent back as means to add variety to our dragons' lines. If you did not willingly provide one such offspring from the first clutch of eggs, we intend to take it by other means."

Yugi slid from his father's back and approached the foreign woman, "I will not go with anyone I don't know. My place is here with my atar and my Bonded."

 _**Yugi, don't upset this woman.**_

"I will be fine, Temu," Yugi said to Atem as he slid down to join the Ice Dragon.

Vivian looked up at the sky, "Chronos, hear me! Remove all time from this dragon!"

A grayish-orange dragon descended from the sky and landed next to the woman, _"I hear and grant this request, Lady Wong."_

A bright light erupted from the strange dragon's maw. Just before it hit Yugi, Atem shoved him out of the light's path. Yugi watched in horror as his Bonded was struck. When the light died down Atem was on the ground, his clothes a few sizes too large. Maroon eyes looked at Yugi in shock. The Ice Dragon's own amethyst eyes went dark, causing Yami concern. Yugi took on his full dragon form, _"How dare you harm MY BONDED!? You will pay, human!"_

A ball of energy built up in Yugi's open jaws, a mix between the familiar light blue of his ice, a brilliant white-yellow, and a very concerning dark purple. Yugi let the sphere loose just as Vivian and Chronos moved to dodge it. The orb hit the ground where the two had been, leaving a smoking pit in their stead. _"Stay still!"_ Yugi built up another sphere and aimed it randomly at the sky where Chonos had take refuge. _"You will pay for what you have done!"_

Yami had to act fast before Yugi was lost to his rage. He hated seeing good dragons fall to fury and lose themselves. Atem launched himself at Yugi's left foreleg, "Yugi Hikari, listen to me! Stop this at once! This isn't you at all!"

The ball of mixed powers disappeared as Yugi closed his mouth instantly. Yami could see the glow from the strength of the energy used. He let out a sigh of relief only to remember that if Yugi were to swallow the sphere, the Ice Dragon would harm himself. _"Yugi, release the orb of energy at once! Don't swallow it or you will damage your insides."_

Yugi's eyes went wide as he fought the urge to swallow his attack. Throwing his white head back, Yugi launched the sphere towards the heavens where it erupted in a flash of color and snowflakes. The small Ice Dragon whimpered as he lay next to Atem.

Chronos landed and looked at the small dragon, _"What are you, young dragon?"_

" _Yugi Hikari is an Ice Dragon, bred of Water and Darkness,"_ Yami stated as he moved closer to his son.

" _That attack should not have come from a dragon of ice,"_ Chronos stated. _"In all my time, only have I heard tale of Elemental Dragons. To see a living legend with my own eyes is indeed an honor. Vivian, let us take our leave."_

"What about taking the promised dragon," Vivian snapped.

" _He is off-limits as of now. This young dragon, though his primary element is ice, is an Elemental. He is also the only heir to Yami Atem, the High Dragon King, and Bonded to Prince Atem."_

" _I demand you fix my Bonded,"_ Yugi growled.

Chronos bowed his great head, _"I cannot do as you request so easily. Your Bonded will regain his proper age before the next moon. Dragon Magics do not last long on a human. Had I struck you with them, you would have had to grow all over again. My apologies, High Dragon Prince, for what I have done to you and yours. My King, if there is anything you wish of our land it is yours without question."_

" _What is your land called,"_ Yugi asked the dragon. _"What kind of dragon are you?"_

" _Japan. In answer to your other inquiry, I am a Light Dragon with mastery over Time Magics."_

Yugi resumed his mixed-form, "Are you this human's Bonded?"

" _No, young one. However, I am the Mage of her land's Bonded. She will not be too pleased to learn that we have brought ill-favor upon our land with our ignorance and actions."_

Yugi plopped down next to Atem and looked up at Chronos, "Next time listen to Aran Atar and his council. They haven't lied and know everything that happens here. I should know…I've done a lot of stuff to keep the palace on their guard."

The Ice Dragon smiled at his own comment as Yami started laughing. _"He's telling the truth. He's smacked the soldiers in training with his tail when the men were supposed to be training with blindfolds to improve their hearing. Yugi has even frozen the water that Timeas had while he was on lockdown. This little one is a sneaky thing."_

" _A word of observation to you, Yami Atem, that attack that Yugi Hikari used was based off of Water, Darkness, Light, and Ice. He will be a rather powerful dragon as he ages, worthy of being the High Dragon King one day. Train him well and if need be, ask other dragons to teach him their Magics,"_ Chronos stated.

Aknamkanon stepped close to Yami, "Do not return in shame. There are several eggs in the stables that you may take back with you in place of just one. They are days from hatching and are from my best scouting dragons."

"Very well," Vivian sighed. "I guess this is better than nothing."

" _Several unBonded dragon eggs untouched by Human hands to replace one Promised is indeed a suitable exchange. There will be a better chance to improve our bloodlines. We accept this arrangement, Pharaoh,"_ Chronos stated.

* * *

 **Wow! I just made this chapter one scene. I guess I was super lucky to not have to search out my breaks.**

 **Mokuba: Aren't you uncomfortable sitting like that?**

 **A little, I guess. But my cuddle-monster is comfy. So long as he's sleeping, I'm going to try to work on my second fair entry.**

 **Joey:Good luck with that.**

 **Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 20

**So far I've had a pretty AWESOME few weeks!**

 **Ryou: What makes you say that?**

 **New phone, saw a pair of mourning doves raise a small family, and I've written up to chapter 41 of "Free Flight"! I'm probably going to spend some time working om other stories, either working on new chapters for current stories or rewriting others.**

 **Yugi: How did your artwork do?**

 **I got third place on a mixed-media piece! I may have found someone who's interested in my colored pencil drawing...accidentally.**

 **Joey: Why do you say that?**

 **I'm torn between wanting to keep it and letting it sell.**

 **Malik: Enjoy the update while we try to comfort PhantomBrat.**

* * *

To say that Vivian was still put off by the lack of Yami's only offspring was putting it mildly. The young woman was beyond words as she watched Chronos examine the various clutches of eggs that were presented to him by the stable hands. "Why can't we just take the young dragon and be done with it. That dragon would be perfect in adding variety to our own. He's powerful and a very rare dragon."

" _Enough Vivian. We cannot take what is not available,"_ Chronos stated as he picked out a couple of eggs that he wanted from a nest. _"Yugi Hikari belongs here and already has a Bonded human."_

Vivian scoffed, "Then reverse his age and take the egg."

" _That would likely kill both of them as well as start a war with our homeland! You will keep silent on this matter. Your father will also be informed of your inability to accept things as they are."_

Vivian stormed out of the stables and into the palace. After she had left, Yugi peeked around the back corner of one of the stalls. The human-formed dragon brushed his hair out of his face, "Is she gone?"

Chronos looked up from the current clutch of eggs, _"she is, young one. What brings you in here?"_

Yugi scrambled to his feet and carefully approached the dragon. "I like to play around the palace and explore. It gets boring waiting for Temu to finish his lessons. Atar lets me be as long as I don't upset the activities of the workers too much. You're not going to take me away like that human wants…are you?"

" _Never,"_ Chronos answered. _"We made an agreement long before you were even an egg that your father would give us one of his eggs, but my Bonded wanted more than just one egg to start with. Her king gave me leave to take the better option should the original arrangement become void. You are the only one of Yami Atem's first clutch and already Bonded to a human. I will not take you away from what you know."_

Yugi nodded before he turned and headed out of the stables. Chronos watched as the young dragon took on his full form and stretched his wings out. He observed the Ice Dragon launch into the air and fly around the palace with ease before turning back to his task of picking eggs to take with him.

* * *

Chronos had picked a fair number of various eggs to take back to Japan with him. The dragon ignored Vivian's rants about taking the young Ice Dragon by force. "My father is emperor and will declare war upon your country unless we get the promised dragon without fail!"

" _Do NOT force me to remove a few years from you, child! I'm sure that a few moons in a crib could do wonders for us,"_ Chronos said before he picked the woman up and dropped her on the saddle. _"My Bonded and your father had offered up other compromises in the event that the promised dragon was unavailable. Yugi is all that is left of Yami Atem's brood and already Bonded to Prince Atem."_

"Then unBond them!"

Yami snapped, _"ENOUGH! My heir was Bonded to Atem to keep him alive, you petulant human! Had we not initiated the partial Bond, Yugi would have likely died within a few days. If you ever come near our kingdom without your father or the Bonded of Chronos, I will subject you to your worst nightmares for the duration of your visit. Should Yugi Hikari decide to add to your torment, none will punish him!"_

Aknamkanon was relieved that Yugi was with Atem resting from the heat of the day. "A safe journey to your homeland."

With a nod, Chronos took flight and headed east and out of sight.

* * *

Not long after Vivian and Chronos left for their homeland, Yugi and Atem found themselves drugged into a deep sleep. Yami and Timeas flew the pair into the wilds of Upper Egypt and carefully placed them on a clearing. Yami dropped a bag of utensils, medical supplies, some clothes for Atem, a couple of weapons, and a few scrolls on what plants were safe to use for food or medicine and what to avoid. Just as Yugi started stirring, the pair took to the air. In order to keep Yugi from assuming his dragon-form and snatching Atem from the ground to follow, Yami used his Shadows to bind Yugi's wings. This method would wear off by sunset, giving the pair enough time to return to the palace and wait for their return.

* * *

Atem looked at Yugi, "I don't suppose that you could use lightning to start our fire?"

Yugi rolled his eyes as he assumed his dragon-form and focused his thoughts on using lightning. Within seconds, Yugi had blown up the small pile of wood that Atem had collected. _"Oops. Sorry Temu."_

"That's alright Yugi. Some of the wood is burning. I can just get them back into a pile and go from there."

Yugi shifted back into his mixed-form and helped to gather the burning wood into another pile. "Temu, I'm hungry."

"Me too, Yugi, me too."

"You should have let me freeze the water for you."

"Too many hippos and crocodiles."

"I could have froze them too."

"Oh Yugi."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just rest. I'm staying up until I know what direction to travel in come tomorrow morning. I just hope that you're up to flying then."

Yugi sighed as he poked at the fire with a long stick. He had pulled a muscle, trying not to hit a tree when he decided to land after flying for hours. It was either pull up, fold his wings, or crash with exhaustion trying to find another location to rest for the night. Atem had to rub cold mud onto the wing joint to give the Ice Dragon some relief.

* * *

Atem decided to let Yugi sleep while he tried to gather some light wood for their next night outdoors. The Egyptian Prince was unaware of a cobra coiled next to a nice mound of dried grasses. The only thing that registered was a flash of white and a cry of pain. Yugi froze the serpent and smashed it with his tail before lifting his right foreclaw to his muzzle.

Atem noticed that Yugi's foreleg was bleeding from twin holes just above his ankle. The prince felt awful for not paying attention to his surroundings at the cost of Yugi's health.

* * *

 **Yugi: So how's your new phone?  
**

 **It's AWESOME! I found an amazing app that lets me watch Merlin, Yu-Gi-Oh, and a few other shows. I thought I found one to watch Bleach, but it was SUBBED not DUBBED.**

 **Joey: Sounds awesome!**

 ***Rolls eyes* Don't get any ideas.**

 **Mokuba: I found this strange file labeled 'Hunted SPN-YGO Xovr'. What's that all about?**

 **That, my friend, is an AU for "Hunted". I plan to post that sometime very soon. Possibly tonight.**

 **Yugi: Can you hint at anything?**

 **Not really.**

 **Ryou: Until Next time!**


	23. Chapter 21

**I'm back and starting to feel better!**

 **Yugi: Why, what happened?**

 **Ugh... I was in pain. My jaw hurt on the left side for 2 or 3 days straight. My mom made an emergency dental appointment with one of her dentists.**

 **Ryou: Not good. What did they say?**

 **I had an infection and needed to get the broken tooth removed. Anyways, I'm finally feeling much better and am posting this chapter in celebration!**

 **Mokuba: Enjoy!**

* * *

Yugi complained of a burning heat in his leg shortly after the cobra bit him. Atem tried to take care of the injury, but Yugi bared his teeth at the human. _"Don't touch!"_

Atem held his hands up in defense, "Easy Yugi. I just want to see how bad it is."

Yugi whimpered as he tried to walk using his foreleg, _"It hurts."_

Seeing that there was no other option, Atem went to their packs and pulled out a small bundle. Adding water to some powder, he mixed up a small bowl of milk and carefully poured a small packet of powdered herbs to it. "Here Yugi. Isis thought to have the servants dry some milk for you before we were brought our here."

Yugi eyed the bowl as Atem set it down. Trusting the human, the Ice Dragon lapped at the reconstituted milk. Atem sighed as the herbs took effect and Yugi fell asleep shortly after. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Atem looked over the cobra bite. He cleaned up the blood and looked at the scrolls for any information on bites.

* * *

Five weeks after Yami had dropped the two heirs off in the wilderness and no sight of them had the palace worried. Aknamkanon and Mahaad climbed on the backs of their dragons and took to the sky to begin their search for the missing youths.

Timeas had spotted a large white mass just outside of the capital city. He picked up speed and flew towards the object. Relief flooded his and Mahaad's Bond as they realized that it was Yugi Hikari. Just as they landed, the Ice Dragon bared his teeth, _"Stay away!"_

Mahaad slid from Timeas's saddle, "Easy, Yugi. It's just us, Mahaad and Timeas."

" _I said…STAY AWAY!"_

Yugi lashed out at them with his tail. Mahaad caught a quick glimpse of Yugi's leg and the limp form of the Egyptian Prince near the other leg. The leg looked infected. Just before Yugi could attack, Yami landed nearby. He took on his mixed-form and rushed over to assist. _"Yugi Hikari, settle down!"_

Yugi looked over at Yami before collapsing in the sand, the poor dragon breathing heavily. _"So tired. Thirsty. Don't feel good."_

Amethyst eyes fluttered shut as Yami knelt next to Yugi's side. _"Everything will be alright. We'll get you back to the palace where Isis can help you get well."_

* * *

Atem had suffered from heat exhaustion and dehydration but recovered in a few days of being brought home. Yugi, however, had a bad infection from the cobra bite on top of heat stroke, dehydration, and exhaustion. For the safety of those in the palace, Yugi had to be locked in one of the pens used for Bonded dragons who were ill or in need of observation.

The only thing that relieved anyone was the fact that Yugi was lucid enough to understand that Atem needed help. He allowed Isis to take his Bonded to the bed closest to him. Yami had refused to leave Yugi's side while he recovered.

It was a close call when the infection spread. Isis had suggested removing the leg to try and save Yugi's life, but Yugi let loose a low growl when she approached with the tools. Three days of treating the infection with various herbs and washes cleared it up. All they had to do was wait for Yugi to wake after the fever broke.

* * *

"He's weak," Isis informed the Pharaoh when she left the healing chambers. "But, they are both strong-willed. Yugi will make it through this ordeal. Unfortunately, the prince needs a lesson on treating snakebites on dragons. What he did was far outdated, and that scroll needs to be burned after an update is made."

She shook her head, "They could have died out there had you not gone to search when you did."

"How long before you can release them," Aknamkanon asked.

"Hopefully I can let Atem return to his own room tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

Yami was worried about the grayed tint to Yugi's scales. He had heard of scale-rot and was concerned that the cobra bite had caused more damage than first thought. Yugi whimpered as he tried to stretch his wings and shift into a more comfortable position. _"Atar…I'm tired."_

Yami nodded as he watched Yugi drift off. Isis approached the Darkness Dragon, "He will be fine. The graying scales are not scale-rot, just ones that are preparing to fall off. The infection had affected them to a degree, but new scales are growing just under them."

The mixed-form dragon gave her a small nod to indicate that he had heard her. _"Thank you, Isis. I cannot bear the thought of losing Yugi. Out of a clutch of twenty-five eggs, he is all that I have left of Aquariania. I will not be able to take another mate while he is under five years as is customary among dragons. I will not name another heir so long as he lives."_

Isis nodded, fearing for the young dragon. Many new mates would demand to see their others remove the last of their previous mates' offspring in order to secure their own broods' futures. To have the High Dragon Prince title for a future mate's own, Yugi would have to be killed off in accordance to whichever dragon Yami chose in the future to produce more offspring. Until Yugi Hikari was five years old, his life was in danger should the Darkness Dragon chose another female dragon.

Yami was making a huge sacrifice to protect his precious mate's last child.

* * *

 **Please bear with me as I work on more chapters/rewrites to my other stories.**

 **Bakura: She's also playing Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Links.**

 **Shut up, Thief! Ugh... it's true. I'm trying to unlock Pegasus and Yugi before working on the others. I've got Yami, Joey, Mokuba, Seto, and Bandit Keith from the original series and just barely accessed GX.**

 **Yugi: I wonder if your readers can find you on there?**

 **Dunno... What I DO know is that CoxCommunication has someone else's picture in Eric Stuart's description. They are now looking into it... I also tweeted said actor (hopefully) to let him know as well.**

 **Seto: This is why I double check everything myself.**

 **Anyways...**

 **Malik: Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Sorry for not posting an update since June. I've had so much happen.**

 **Bakura: You've been playing games on your phone.**

 **Working, taking over a few extra projects, spending time with my family...other things that kept me from my computer.**

 **Ryou: Take it easy on her, Bakura.**

 **Bakura: Whatever.**

* * *

Atem and Yugi stood before the Pharaoh's throne. The Ice Dragon was trying to be as composed as his Bond was, but being just barely two-years-old, his nervousness was made apparent by his constant fidgeting. Atem sighed softly. _**Everything will be fine, Yugi. Settle down.**_

 _*What if your people don't like me or want to lock me away for them to see behind a cage for the rest of my life? What if they want to take me away from you, Temu?*_

 _**We're Bonded for a reason, Yugi Hikari. Nobody could separate us that easily. You are protected from being locked away as you are Yami Atem's heir and my Bonded. Besides, if you were taken from me, our Bond would see us together no matter what.**_

 _*But Atar said that if I were ever killed, you would live on for some time without me. And if you died, I would follow shortly after because you are my soul. He said that wild dragons can live indefinitely as they have no mortal Bonds, but Bonded dragons are different when they accept another creature to tie their life-force to because they share pain and stuff.*_

 _*We will be fine, Yugi. But for now, stop worrying and stay beside me.*_

The curtain to the balcony overlooking the city center opened. Atem took a deep breath and walked outside, Yugi right beside him. Yami nodded his approval at Yugi's clothing for the young dragon wore a new white tunic with his main markings adorning the hemlines. Yugi's wings were tense, but not closed too tightly, indicating that the young one was nervous. _"This is yours and Atem's day, my child. Do not fret over things."_

Aknamkanon turned to the crowds, "My loyal people, this day is a day to remember for the Gods have smiled upon us! Today, my son will present his dragon to you. This dragon is the offspring and heir of my own dragon, Yami Atem."

Atem took his father's cue and stepped forward with Yugi next to him. "As is my duty to the people of this kingdom, I, Prince Atem, son of the great pharaoh, Aknamkanon, present my Bonded. Son of the Darkness Dragon, Yami Atem, my Ice Dragon, Yugi Hikari. On this day of my seventeenth birthday and Yugi's second, I swear to protect and serve my father until the day I accept the throne as pharaoh."

All eyes focused on Yugi. "I, Yugi Hikari," Yugi tried not to stutter from nervousness, "promise to aid my Bonded, Prince Tem—A-tem, in his duties to this kingdom and to be as good a leader to the Dragons as my atar, Yami Atem."

The crowds cheered and threw various items to the balcony for the pair. Yugi retreated to Yami's side. Yami looked down at his son, _"You did well, my son. I am proud of you."_

* * *

The servants collected the gifts and took them to Atem's chambers while the four headed to the stables. Atem and Yugi were to take their first flight in the presence of the people so that they could meet the Ice Dragon in his true form. The small dragon was nervous at the thought of meeting more people in such a short time compared to the few he had met while he was growing and learning.

Yami lowered his head to meet Yugi's level, _"My child, be at ease. These are the subjects of our Bondeds' kingdom. They know that to bring harm to you would mean their suffering. I will be with you as Aknamkanon will be there for his own heir."_

" _I'm just scared, atar,"_ Yugi admitted as he pressed his wings into his sides.

Yami chuckled, a low rumbling sound, _"You scared? This coming from the former hatchling who thought it fun to leap from the towers when you barely knew how to fly? You have faced an unstable dragon on your own and survived where the odds were against you. You are strong, Yugi Hikari. Face this as you would any other obstacle that has been presented to you and learn from it. Today is yours and Atem's special day."_

Yugi nodded his head before turning to help Atem climb onto the borrowed saddle. _"I will try atar. Thank you."_

Yami and Aknamkanon watched as their sons took to the sky.

* * *

Yugi nearly collapsed in relief the second the pair reached their chambers. Only one thing kept him from crawling into his hoard of blankets and pillows…Atem mentioned their various gifts from the people. The prince was pleased that the servants had separated the items into neat piles for easy access. Yugi sniffed over the traditional gifts for dragons and snorted before turning to Atem's pile and grimaced at the sight of the stuff. Turning to the last, the stuff waiting to be thrown out, Yugi rummaged through it before pulling out a ragged-looking doll. _"I want this. You can keep the things in my pile, Temu."_

Atem was shocked as he looked over at Yugi's pile. Gold coins, jewelry, various gemstones, and other precious riches had been gifted to the young dragon. For a dragon to turn down such objects was unheard of! Even Yami Atem collected these items from the people, but Yugi had yet to begin amassing treasures. Atem looked over to Yugi and was stunned to see that his dragon had taken on his mixed-form and fell asleep clutching the doll.

It was then that he realized that Yugi had been collecting a treasure of his own…every unclaimed blanket and pillow he could lay his claws on. The Ice Dragon had shown him that not everything of value was treasure. All that was left to do then was offer Yami Yugi's rejected gifts.

* * *

Yugi stretched as the morning sun touched his bare feet, waking him from his slumber. The Ice Dragon had refused to let Atem know that he wanted to return the worn doll to its original owner. He had smelled the child's scent on the rag doll and knew that it was deeply treasured by the young human. Yugi padded over to the window after snatching some of the cold coins and climbed onto the ledge. He jumped from the window and opened his wings to catch the air.

It didn't take long to find where the scent from the doll was strongest. Yugi landed and folded his wings back before throwing a hooded cloak on. He knocked on the door and clutched the doll close to his chest. A small child opened the rotted door and looked up at him. Yugi knelt down to her and held the item out, "I think this is yours."

The girl gave a weak smile before taking the doll, "Tahlia, you came back. Thank you."

"I have something for your parents," Yugi said as he tried not to look at the doll for fear he'd snatch it back.

"I don't have parents. They left me alone to serve Osiris."

Yugi sighed, "What is your name?"

"Mana."

"Mana, would you like to come with me then? I know a couple who would love to have a little girl of their own," Yugi offered, remembering that Isis and Mahaad were married and unable to have children of their own.

Mana smiled at him, "A new mama and papa? Let's go!"

Yugi removed his cloak and wrapped Mana in it, "So you don't get cold."

He dropped the satchel of coins on a neighbor's stoop before gathering the child into his arms and taking off into the sky once more. When he arrived at the palace, Atem was in panic mode. The prince had awakened to see his dragon missing and the rejected pile in slight disarray. Yugi landed in the private gardens and carefully set Mana on the ground. Mana looked up at him in awe, "You're the prince's dragon!"

"He is my Bonded," Yugi replied with a nod. "Let us go find Isis and get you looked over for any health issues."

Mana took Yugi's hand and followed him to the Healer's chambers, ignoring Atem's demands to tell him where he was. The child held her precious rag doll close to her chest as they walked.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this update of 'Free Flight'.**

 **Ryou: A new chapter should be coming out within a week.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **Ryou: Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 23

**So sorry for the shorter than usual chapter. I couldn't seem to be able to add much more.**

 **Yugi: I'm sure that everyone will still like the update.**

 **A special shout-out to Orion's Light for reading this last night!**

 **Ryou: You do know that she won't be able to read this until she comes over later?**

 **Yup.**

* * *

Yugi sighed as he ate his meal without cream. The pharaoh had forbidden Yugi from having any special treats for leaving the palace without letting someone know. Even Yami had gone a step further and had Yugi fly the obstacle course with heavier weights. Now, not only was he hurting, but he was stuck with water and herbed oils for his meats.

Aknamkanon took note of Yugi's situation, "What is on your mind Yugi?"

Yugi dropped the piece of beef he was playing with and sighed. "I was only trying to return the doll to Mana. I didn't mean to worry everyone. I took the coins to help her parents…only she has none. I'm really sorry Aran Atar. I will not attempt such an act without telling someone and having Temu with me."

"Yami," Aknamkanon turned to his dragon, "what do you think?"

Yami nodded to an unasked question before wiping his hands on a cloth. _"You will finish out your punishment tonight. Tomorrow you will see to the child and ensure that she is found a proper home."_

Yugi picked at his meat a few moments, "I understand and accept your words, atar."

* * *

Isis kept Mana in the medical chambers overnight to make sure that nothing was wrong with the girl. "Will the pretty dragon-boy come in today," she asked the second Isis stepped into the large room.

Isis smiled as she gathered a few items into a clay bowl, "You mean Yugi Hikari? If I understood this morning's early run-through of today's schedule, then yes, he will be in here. Mana, what happened to your parents?"

"Papa left to serve Osiris when I was three, leaving Mama and Orin and me. Mama got sick and Orin went to see about getting money for her to see the village healer. She went to join Papa nearly two years ago. Orin came back with very little money after a merchant told him that the stuff he brought him was worthless. He left me alone just before the prince and his dragon took their first flight of the kingdom."

Isis felt sad for the child, "What does Orin do for money?"

Mana's next answer stunned the Priestess. "He used to be the apprentice to the blacksmith, but he collects dragon eggs for people for money."

"Did you ever get to see one of the eggs?"

Mana nodded, "A really pretty white one two years ago. It had a rose on it. I wonder if it was a girl dragon that lived inside."

Isis had to keep from laughing at her innocent remark. "Actually, child, you met the dragon that hatched from that egg."

"I did?"

"Yes. His name is Yugi."

Mana's eyes went wide, "Wow!"

At that moment Yugi entered the chambers in his mixed-form. "Miss Isis, Aran Atar and atar want me to find Mana a new family. Where do I start?"

"Nowhere," Isis replied. "Mahaad and I had a long talk last night. We will take Mana in as our own. Why don't you inform the Pharaoh that we have information regarding the poaching of dragon eggs in the region?"

Yugi nodded and left the room swiftly. Mana looked up at Isis, "Are you really going to be my new mama?"

"Yes Mana."

"This is the best day of my life," the girl crowed.

* * *

It was confirmed that the one responsible for the destruction and resulting death of Yami Atem's unhatched eggs and mate was Mana's absent brother, Orin. As Yugi was the only one who had been recovered and survived, he would be used as evidence against the young man the minute he was apprehended. Aknamkanon sent the soldiers who knew Orin by sight to find and arrest him.

Aknamkanon sent five of his best spies to search the markets and spread the word that they were looking for unique dragon eggs. The pharaoh hoped that the promise of coins would lure the poacher out should his soldiers fail to capture him. Mana even volunteered to go back to her old home in hopes that her brother would show up soon.

The pharaoh informed the child that he didn't want to let a child of six, nearly seven as Mana corrected him, stay by herself. The child was sent to the gardens for Yugi and Atem to watch while they held the daily court.

* * *

Yugi huffed while Mana slid down his side for the thirtieth time. He has curled up in the largest patch of shade he could find to sleep away the midday sun with Atem by his side, but Mana had other ideas.

" _Mana, I'm trying to sleep,"_ Yugi moaned.

"Why do you want to sleep when it's so nice out?"

Yugi bit back a groan of frustration, _"Because it's hot out, I'm an Ice Dragon, and the heat makes me sleepy."_

"Then why is the prince sleeping?"

" _He is Bonded to me and if the heat makes me sleepy then he's sleepy too."_

Mana shook her head, "I don't get it."

"You won't understand unless you are ever Bonded to a dragon, Mana," Isis stated as she entered the gardens. "Let the princes have their nap in peace and come with me."

Mana was even more confused, "I thought that the prince didn't have a brother?"

"Yugi is the High Dragon Prince," Isis pointed out to the child. "He is the sole heir to the dragon of the pharaoh."

Mana's eyes went wide, "Orin's in deep trouble, isn't he?"

"More than likely as he stole the egg that bore Yugi. That one egg was promised to the pharaoh for his own son through the High Dragon King and his own dragon, Yami Atem," Isis stated.

* * *

 **I may or may not continue to update nearly daily as I do have to work. I will definitely attempt to update a different story at least 3 times a week for a while.**

 **Ryou: If PhantomBrat does happen to stop posting for a bit, it's likely that her job has kept her busy.**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
